Spring Break
by padfoottomyprongs
Summary: A lot can happen over spring break... The gang goes to Hawaii for a whole week! Will the change of scenery spark a new romance? Read to find out! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my FIRST EVER FANFICTION! So please no flames? I really don't know what to call bad comments… I apologize for any grammar mistakes in advance because I am so not a grammar person. Anyway I would love any possible reviews. So if you are reading this right now HIT THE BUTTON! So I have seen this on like ALL the fanfictions I have read so here it goes…**

**DICLAIMER- I do not own Kickin' It, Hollister, Nerds, or iPods, and I think that's it… **

**ENJOY! :) **

Kim's P.O.V.

Oh. My. Gosh. I can't believe that we're getting an all expense trip to Hawaii. Bobby Wasabi said that we had earned it from the last tournament that we had won. Wow Hawaii... For a whole week! I get to be with Jack for a whole week! Maybe I'll get to room with him... Well now off to packing…

Since we were going to Hawaii for a week first I looked up the weather. It was supposed to be sunny and in the 80s. So I packed five pairs of shorts, six really super cute flowy tank tops, four t-shirts, four pairs of running shorts, a skirt, a Hollister floral dress, a formal dress (just in case we went somewhere fancy), two cardigans, two bikinis, a pair of beach sandals, a pair of strappy sandals, tennis shoes, my pair of sparkly Vans, and a pair of heels. I also grabbed my bag of make-up just in case and all the other necessary items like toiletries and undergarments. I know, I know, I over packed but you never know…We could go hiking one day, the beach the other, or even go to a mall. I would always be prepared. I sat on my suitcase and zipped it up. And stacked my duffel bag on top. I started to text Jack and asked him to meet me outside my house, and before I could even send the text I heard the doorbell. I ran downstairs to open the door.

I opened the door to see Jack. He had all his bags. I quickly squeezed in a hug.

"Hey, do you want to walk to the dojo and help Rudy pack the van?" I asked.

"Ya sure, let me help you with your bags." Help replied like a gentleman.

He took one of my bags along with the rest of his and re walked to the dojo. Like usual, we were the first two there. Rudy had about six bazillion bags (exaggerating of course. We helped him so that we had enough room for the rest of our bags. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry finally showed up arguing about whether Falafel Phil's falafel balls were 80% grease or 90% grease. We loaded all the bags into the van and we could barely fit all the bags in the van. I thought that I over-packed… Oh I thought wrong… Each of the guys (excluding Jack) had at least two each. The van was so packed that I was basically sitting on Jack's lap… it was awkward, but nice at the same time. What? Never mind… I DO NOT like Jack. He's just my friend, best friend. We got to the airport and when the door opened I literally flew out of the van… seriously, I was pushed out by Milton, Eddie, and Jerry while jack was right behind me being thrown out of the van. If you ask me it should be them we were throwing out of the van because it's their fault we were crammed in there in the first place!

Rudy handed us our tickets. We were flying first-class! Man I love Bobby Wasabi... I looked at my seat number which was A12. Whoever had A11 is who I would be sitting next to. I started comparing tickets with the guys. Jerry had A9; Eddie had A10 so those two would be sitting together. Milton had A13; Rudy had A14 so they would be sitting together. That means one thing... I was going to sit with Jack! Inside I was jumping for joy, but I stayed calm, cool, and collected and walked over to Jack.

"What seat number do you have?" I casually asked.

"I have A11... What about you?" he answered.

"I have A12! I guess we'll be sitting together…" I said over-excitedly.

"Okay, cool!" he said.

"C 'mon, let's go get Starbucks!" I said while pulling him over with me. Why did I do that? Wait do I like Jack? Maybe I do... After the whole Ricky Weaver thing happened I've grown so much closer to Jack and my feelings for him had grown stronger... We got to Starbucks and I ordered a Double Chocolaty Frappachino (that's what I get when I go to Starbucks). Jack ordered a Vanilla Latte. We sat down in one of the more secluded booths and started talking about Hawaii and what we were going to do until Rudy came and got us and told us that it was almost time to load the plane. Jack got out of the booth first and offered his hand for me. Why does he have to be so dang charming? Our bags were already checked in so we just grabbed our carryon bag. Mine held my iPod, phone, and a notebook for doodling. As I was mentally checking off my list of what was in my carry on I realized that I had forgotten a sweater. I was quickly snapped out of my mental checklist when I heard the overhead speaker come on, "We will begin loading now."

We got on the plane first since we were first class. It was amazing! The seats were so plush and comfy and you could order practically any food in the world! After we took off I ordered some Nerds, I know that I could've ordered like some exotic food but nerds were my favorite candy. After I got my Nerds I put on my earphones.

Jack's P.O.V.

The plane was awesome! I've never been first class, even though my Grandpa trained Bobby Wasabi he didn't like to spend money on frivolous things. Unfortunately the seats were so big that there was no was that Kim would fall asleep on my shoulder... My train of thought was stopped because I heard... Teeth chattering? I looked over at her to see her shivering. I noticed that she didn't have a jacket. I took of mine and put it on her shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back at me, her beautiful smile. Huh? I don't like Kim… What am I saying? I suddenly felt a weight drop on my shoulder. It was Kim's head. Somehow she figured out a way to lower the arm rest that separated us so that she could lean on something other than the hard plastic of the arm rest, sure it was first class, but I would take a person over plastic any day. I slowly felt myself drifting off to sleep. I let myself fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

**So how was it? Did you like it? Let me know by clicking the review button! No flames please… This is my first fanfiction after all. :)**

**Thanks!**

**~ EpicNinja8**


	2. Arrival

**Hey everybody! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I can't believe that I got 13 reviews on my first story/chapter! Everyone had great advice and is so willing to help me. Unfortunately, I can't PM so please just leave any advice/ideas as reviews. Thanks you guys, you're making my first fanfiction a great experience.**

**Emeralgreenlove- Thanks for the great advice, but I really don't know what other lines to use… Sorry if this chapter is kinda predictable, but for the rest of the story I'll try to switch it up a bit :) Thanks for the great advice!**

**Sadielove2- You are so welcome! I love all your one-shots and stories, keep updating them! Thanks for all your good comments!**

**Uniquemusician- Thanks for being my first non-anonymous reviewer, it means a lot!**

**DisneyGirl- Thanks so much for reviewing! Glad you liked it! You should get and account too!**

**All the anonymous reviews are awesome! Thanks so much you guys! Everyone else who reviewed I really appreciate it! Please keep reviewing :)**

**I apologize ahead of time for any grammar mistakes… READ AND REVIEW!**

**Ooops, almost forgot… Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Kickin' It and the Omni Resort, it's so very unfortunate, I wish that I did. BTW: Last time on my disclaimer I forgot Starbucks, sorry!**

**ENJOY! :)**

Kim's P.O.V.

I was woken up by the noises of pictures being taken and Jerry, Milton, and Eddie saying things like, "Finally, they needed to get to get together" and "Oh, this would be great for blackmail." Whoa… who are they talking about? Well it can't be me and Jack unless… Suddenly, I felt warmth all around me. I slowly opened my eyes and I realized that they were talking about me. I had fallen asleep last night on Jack? His arm was wrapped around my waist and my head seemed to fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. No wonder I wasn't cold anymore, Jack's sweatshirt was draped over my shoulders… but wait a second, I don't remember him giving it to me. How did I get it?

Flashback

I just put in my earphones and started listening to my music. For a plane it was unusually cold. I started to shiver. Jack looked me up and down, took off his sweatshirt and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and silently thanked him. Sleep was taking over me. I felt my eyes flutter close and my head landed on someone's shoulder.

End of Flashback

So that's how I got Jack's sweatshirt and how I fell asleep on him. I still don't know how the armrest thing in between us lowered. I must have hit it when I started to fall asleep.

Milton, Jerry, and Eddie still hadn't notice that I had woken up yet. I tried to get up… but failed. Jack had pulled me back down and started mumbling things like, "Kim don't leave me" Hmmmmm… I wonder if he's dreaming about me. I eventually got out of Jack's arms successfully, meaning that I didn't wake him up. I swiftly made my way over to Eddie, Milton, and Jerry. Wow… they are so oblivious! They still didn't know that I had woken up.

"… I know right? Kim and Jack do look cute together!" I heard Milton exclaim. Really? They thought I looked cute with Jack?

"She so likes Jack… Isn't it obvious?" I heard Jerry say. Wow, was it that obvious I liked Jack? Yes I admit, I, Kimberly Anne Crawford, have a crush on Jackson Anderson (I couldn't think of a middle name).

"I just wish I could get a girl to like me like that." The playah (Eddie) said. Just when he said that I tapped Milton on the shoulder.

"GAHHHHHH! Oh my gosh! Kim what are you doing?" Milton yelled.

"Nothing much, just scaring people that just so happen to be talking about me and my love life!" I yelled back.

"Ummm… how much did you hear?" Eddie asked.

"From the part when Milton said that me and Jack looked cute together, and for your information, I DO NOT LIKE JACK!" I cried lying through my teeth. I was just about to lunge for all three of them when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I guess our screaming must have woken Jack up. I kicked and screamed like a little girl whose mom wouldn't buy her a lollipop the whole time that Jack carried me back to our seat, which wasn't very long. He sat me down and gave that look that said '_what-was-that-all-about.' _He knew me all too well, I was about to start explaining when I heard the intercom come on. "Please return to your seats, we will be landing shortly," I heard the captain say. Well considering that we were already in our seats I started explaining.

"So I woke up and…" I started. Jack cut me off.

"Don't worry, I heard the whole thing. You don't have to explain." Jack told me.

The plane just landed as Jack finished talking. I grabbed my carry-on bag and followed Jack off the plane. The Hawaii airport was awesome! It was like a normal airport, but everything seemed so tropical (I really don't know what a Hawaii airport looks like I'm just guessing)! We went over to get our bags and it was taking FOR-EV-ER! Jack just kept telling me to be patient, but I couldn't help it I was ready to explore Hawaii. When we had finally gotten everyone's bags, which really did take a long time, I wasn't exaggerating because we had to wait for my luggage and duffel, Jack's luggage, Milton's three suitcases, Jerry's two suitcases, Eddie's two suitcases and his duffel bag (which happened to be full of air fresheners), and Rudy's six bazillion bags, we rented a van and headed to our resort.

We got to our resort, which was the Omni, and checked in. Rudy had told us that Bobby Wasabi rented out the penthouse for us, still got to love that guy! We got six keys, one for each of us. We got there and dumped our entire luggage in our rooms, wait rooms? Who was I rooming with?

"Rudy, who are we rooming with?" I questioned.

"Oh, you are going to room with whoever you sat with on the plane ride over." He answered. Yay! I get to room with Jack.

"Okay, Kim and Jack you get the master, Jerry and Eddie you get the room to my left, and Milton and I get the room to my right. Now go drop off your stuff in your room, change, and let's go to the pool."

We all rushed to our rooms and dropped our stuff off. I changed in the bathroom while Jack change in the room itself. I put on a turquoise bikini that had white flowers on it and threw shorts and a t-shirt over it. I walked out and Jack was already dressed. As we were walking out I realized something… there was only one bed…

**DUN, DUN, DUN! There's only one bed! Anyway the pool will be the next chapter! I'll try to get it up as soon as possible I'm starting it right now! So was it good? Let me know by REVIEWING! No flames please! Thanks.**

**~ EpicNinja8**


	3. Pool

**Hi guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They are VERY APPRECIATED! Anyway, anyone who reviews... KEEP REVIEWING!**

**Just4Kicks- Thanks so much! You encourage me so much!**

**Yarrocutiekickinitfan- Thank you! I will try to make the chapters longer, but for right now I've had a goal of 1000 words per chapter...**

**Abberzzzcain- I'm glad that you like it! And yes, I did give myself a pat on the back! I didn't know that someone could like my writing so much :)**

**CaityCat- Thank you!**

**BTRROCKS-4EVER- Thanks! The blackmail part was one of my favorite parts too!**

**DisneyGirl- Thanks so much! I keep telling ya... You should get an account too!**

**Paige Jacklynn- Thank you!**

**Kickin it xo- Thanks!**

**Sorry about all of those, but last chapter I felt bad that I didn't say thanks to everyone...**

**Anyway, again I will apologize in advance for the grammar.**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately I don't own Kickin' It...**

**ENJOY :)**

Kim's P.O.V.

_Flashback_

_We all rushed to our rooms and dropped our stuff off. I changed in the bathroom while Jack change in the room itself. I put on a turquoise bikini that had white flowers on it and threw shorts and a t-shirt over it. I walked out and Jack was already dressed. As we were walking out I realized something… there was only one bed…_

_End of Flashback_

"Ummm... Jack, there's only one bed..." I said uncertainly.

"Oh ya. Well we can worry about that later, let's go to the pool." he quickly told me as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room to where we had to wait for the guys and Rudy. We sat down on the plush, comfy, couch. I suddenly felt all tingly, I looked down and realized that Jack's hand and mine were still intertwined. I decided to keep it there; it just felt right, like I was meant to hold his hand. Man, the guys were taking a long time. I laid my head on Jack's shoulder and he didn't seem to mind. I finally heard the thumping of feet and the guy's voices.

"No I'm serious Jerry; unicorns are most definitely NOT real!" I heard Rudy say. (Sorry if anyone though unicorns were real)

"Ya Jerry, according to scientific evidence no records say that unicorns exist!" Milton explained.

"C'mon Jerry! Even I know that unicorns aren't real, even though girls like unicorns right Kim?" Eddie asked.

"Ummm… what? Ya sure, they do I guess." I said.

"Wait, were we interrupting something?" Milton inquired. I felt the heat rush to my face. Jack and I were still entwined and probably looked like a couple.

"No you weren't!" Jack quickly exclaimed. "Let's go to the pool you guys!" We walked to the elevator and stepped in. The ride was filled with an awkward silence, good thing the elevator was fast. We got to the pool and it was astounding. It had a lazy river, two waterslides, a wave pool, and of course a regular pool. We decided to go to the wave pool first.

I took off my shirt and shorts walked over to the guys. I decided to set the rules straight with them.

"Okay, first of all don't push or pull me in the pool." I stated.

"Fine what if we pick you up and throw you." Jack suggested.

"Pick me up? Wait… You woul –"I was just about to finish my sentence when I felt two strong arms wrap around me and throw me in the pool. And just when I hit the water I heard him yell, "I would…"

"OH MY GOSH, JACK YOU ARE SO DEAD!" With that, I jumped out of the pool and started to chase Jack around the pool.

Milton's P.O.V.

"Oh, they so like each other. It's so obvious. Don't you think?" I said talking to myself, you know or so I thought.

"I totally agree," Eddie and Jerry stated, "We should set them up."

"Good idea." I replied.

Kim's P.O.V.

I was still chasing Jack around the pool! I was finally about to catch him when he tripped and fell. Then I was about to grab him and push him into the pool, when I tripped and fell on top of him. It was so AWKWARD and to make it even so awkward is that he said, "So, you admit you have a crush on me?"

"I do not have a crush on you," I said extremely calmly. Even though I do have a crush on him, I always deny it because first of all I don't know if he feels the same way, and two if he didn't feel the same way him and the guys would make fun of me and hold it against me for the rest of my life.

I got up and jumped in the pool. The water felt so nice. I was just starting to enjoy it when it was interrupted by a splash; it was the guys jumping in. I splashed them back for ruining my enjoyment. Two words: SPLASHING WAR!

Milton's P.O.V

Splashing? Really? Aren't we a little too old for this? Oh whatever, it's still fun!

*FIVE MINUTES LATER*

The splashing war was finally over. We decided to go to the water slide, oh that's the perfect place to set Jack and Kim up. I walked over to tell Eddie and Jerry what the plan was to set them up. The waterslide was a two person ride, so we decided if both of us guys went it would be awkward. So we decided that we would make Jack go with Kim first and me and the guys would just not go on it and wait for them at the bottom.

We walked over to the waterslide. When we got to the top we found out that it was a two person ride. Oh surprise, surprise, but I guess it was to Jack and Kim because they both started rambling about who they were going to go with.

"C'mon guys relax. Milton, Eddie and I already figured this out because we knew that it was a two person ride. We figured it would be pretty awkward if Jack and I went together so we figured Jack (gestured to Jack), you could go with Kim (gestured to Kim) and we would just wait for you at the bottom because we don't want to ruin the fun." Jerry explained. Wow that's the first time I have seen Jerry explain something without being confused. Well I guess that didn't last long because after that he started getting really confused.

We forced Jack and Kim to go down together then ran down the stairs to see them at the bottom, now all we had to do was wait.

Kim's P.O.V.

We were waiting at the top of the waterside to get ready to go down. I found out that Jack had to have his arms around me! Inside I'm jumping for joy, but I can't let it show.

Jerry, Eddie, and Milton forced us to go down because they didn't want to 'ruin our enjoyment.' We had a sharp drop down then it was nice until we had a sharp turn and I felt like I was going to fly out of the tube. I started flipping out! Jack just wrapped his arms around me tighter to give me a more protective feeling. And it worked, I slowly relaxed into his chest and surprisingly it felt comfortable, like I belonged in his arms.

We got to the bottom and I flew out of the tube. Then Jack did too and landed like on top of me! He started to lean in...

"Cough!"

"Eddie! Why'd you have to cough! They were about to kiss!" I heard Milton whisper.

We quickly jumped apart and started to act as though nothing had happened. We got up and walked toward them.

Jack's P.O.V.

Oh. My. Gosh. I was about to kiss Kim. Yes, I Jackson Anderson has a crush on Kimberly Anne Crawford. I know that she'll probably never like me that way because we're only friends, but there's always hope. I was suddenly snapped out of my train of thought from a waving had in front of me.

"Uh... Earth to Jack." Kim said.

"Oh sorry, how long have I been like that?" I questioned.

"About five minutes. Are you okay?" Kim asked with a worried expression.

"You're so cute when you're worried." I said subconsciously. Her cheeks began to fill with a deep shade of red and she just waved it off. We decided we should probably call it a day even though we had only been at the pool for less than an hour; we were all exhausted from the flight. We went back to the room and cleaned up and decided to go to dinner.

We went to a restaurant in the hotel, so it was quick, easy, and good. We were walking back up to the room and Kim's had brushed mine. I felt sparks all over my body, it was like magic. We got back to the room and Kim collapsed on the bed. I simply laughed.

"I guess I'm sleeping on the floor." I said.

"No, no, no…. It's okay I will, I just always collapse on my bed at home." Kim said.

"Okay well what if we just share the bed and just stay on our sides?" I suggested.

"Ya sure, that's fine." She replied. I jumped in bed and fell asleep in an instant.

**So ya like? I hope it's a little longer for your liking. It's 1,434 words! Yay! Well please review! I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks and REVIEW!**

**~ EpicNinja8**


	4. Morning

**Hey guys! Thank you to whoever reviewed! Please KEEP REVIEWING! Anyone who has ideas please tell me in a review because I'm running out of ideas!**

**DisneyGirl- Thanks for being the first one to review this chapter! You should get an account too!**

**Uniquemuscisian- Thank you! That's so sweet!**

**Abberzzzcain- I know! I love pat on the backs!**

**CaityCat- Thanks so much!**

**BTRROCKS-4 ever- I know right! That was awesome!**

**Maya- Thank you!**

**Emeralgreenlove- Thanks! And okay good to know! I'm glad you are enjoying it now.**

**Kekemina- Thank you!**

**Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA- Hahaha! Thanks!**

**Yarrocutie- Thanks, glad you like it!**

**Toby Cavanaugh Lover- I know, they're so good!**

**Kickin it xo- Thanks!**

**Just4Kicks- Thanks! I just never know with my grammar… I'm not the best grammar person in the world. And I love that quote!**

**Anyway, again I will apologize in advance for the grammar.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin' It. **

**ENJOY! :)**

Kim's P.O.V.

I woke up entangled in Jack's arms. Wait? Jack's arms? I thought we were going to stay on our sides? Oh well… it was warm in his arms. I got up slowly, trying to make sure that I didn't wake Jack up. Awww… he looked so cute when he was sleeping. I quietly walked over to my luggage and picked out my outfit. I walked to the bathroom to go change. I put on black Nike running short, a neon green tank top, my black and green Nike shoes, and a gray and green Nike sweatshirt. I threw my hair up into a bun with a hair-band and walked out of the bathroom. I was greeted by Jack waking up, slowly, but surely. He was still groggy so I decided to try to wake him up faster.

I walked over to him and tried tapping him. That most definitely didn't work. Then I tried slapping him. That worked. It also resulted in me being thrown into the wall. Jack got up so fast; I didn't even realize that he did. He rushed over to me.

"Kim, oh my gosh! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. Did you break anything? Do you need medical attention?" He rambled.

"Jack, I'm fine I just need help to get up." I replied

"I'm so sorry! It's just a reflex, I guess that's what years of karate does to you (I don't really know how long he has been doing karate). That's basically why I need a new alarm clock like every week, here will this help?" he said as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I started to blush furiously. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I figured that maybe we could go explore the rainforest, you know see all the waterfalls and stuff. That's why I am wearing what I'm wearing." I answered gesturing to my outfit.

"That's cool, Kim, you look cute in anything. Let's go tell the guys and Rudy, let me just change first." He said. Man, that boy was making me blush left and right. He changed into a baby blue shirt, white shorts, and put on black Nike tennis shoes. He grabbed my hand and led me into the living room.

"Wait here; I'll go get the guys." He said.

Jack's P.O.V.

I went to knock on Eddie and Jerry's door first. As soon as the door opened, I was pulled into the room. Jerry and Eddie just looked at me as if they were examining every square inch of my body.

"There's something in his eyes. Don't you think Eddie?" Jerry questioned.

"Ya you're right for once Jerry!" Eddie answered.

"You're in love, bad. Who'd you fall for?" They both asked me. Before I could answer, they said, "Kim! You're in love with Kim!"

"Ya so what?" I wondered out loud.

"We have to set you guys up!" They said in unison.

"Well we are going to go explore the rainforest today, you could try something there?' I suggested.

"That's perfect!" They answered.

Kim's P.O.V.

I wondered what's taking so long. I figured that I'd check Milton and Rudy's room first. I knocked and Milton answered.

"Hey, we were planning on going to the rainforest today, and Jack was supposed to come and get you, is he here?" I questioned.

"No last time I saw him was last night." He told me.

"Okay, well go get ready and meet us in the living room." I replied, with that I left and went to Jerry and Eddie's room. When I got there Jack was just coming out. We walked back to the living room in silence. I was lost in thought trying to figure out what they were talking about. Eventually all the guys came out, arguing about a random topic, which just happened to be volcanoes.

"I still don't get it… Why does lava come of the tops of volcanoes?" Jerry asked.

"Well, the magma is in the earth, and then when the volcano erupts it turns into lava." Milton tried to explain. I just interrupted because Jerry was always confused… Jerry, we have to get some help for that boy. The guys grabbed their bags and I grabbed my Nike black, track bag and walked out the door.

**Sorry it's so short, but I've been REALLY busy. I just wanted to get something up for you guys. So please REVIEW! That's what keeps me going! And please give me some ideas for the chapters after the rainforest. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. It might not be up until Monday, sorry. Anyway REVIEW please!**

**~ EpicNinja8**


	5. The Rainforest, Unexpected Suprises, and

**Hello! Update is up as promised! Thank you guys for reviewing, it means so much to me! Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! I also need IDEAS! PLEASE LEAVE THEM FOR ME IN A REVIEW! Sorry, this time I don't feel like thanking everyone individually. **

**ENJOY :)**

_Flashback (Jack's P.O.V.)_

_ I went to knock on Eddie and Jerry's door first. As soon as the door opened, I was pulled into the room. Jerry and Eddie just looked at me as if they were examining every square inch of my body._

"_There's something in his eyes. Don't you think Eddie?" Jerry questioned._

"_Ya you're right for once Jerry!" Eddie answered. _

"_You're in love, bad. Who'd you fall for?" They both asked me. Before I could answer, they said, "Kim! You're in love with Kim!"_

"_Ya so what?" I wondered out loud. _

"_We have to set you guys up!" They said in unison._

"_Well we are going to go explore the rainforest today, you could try something there?' I suggested. _

"_That's perfect!" They answered._

_End of Flashback_

Kim's P.O.V.

We walked out into the hallway, and walked into the elevator, then out the door. We went into the van and started our journey to the plush, tropical, rainforest of Hawaii. The van ride was filled with hushed whispers and murmurs like," Kim", "Jack", "love", "lost", and "kissing". I tried listening in from the back where I was sitting by myself. Jack, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton somehow fit into one row of seats. It seemed as if they were formulating a… plan almost. I put in my ear buds and tried to tune them out and somehow ended up falling asleep.

I was awakened by someone shaking me and saying, "Kimmy, Kimmy, wake up! We're here!" Wait I knew that voice? It was Jack! I slowly opened my eyes, to see his big, brown, chocolaty, pools that he called eyes, which I got lost in every time I looked at him. I suddenly realized how close our faces were, our lips centimeters apart, I was about to close the gap when I heard one of the van doors opening. Both of us jumped apart, acting as though nothing happened. Jack got out first. Then offered me his hand to get out, as any gentleman should. I gladly accepted his hand; feeling sparks as I took it. Every time any part of my body was in contact with him sparks would bubble up inside of me, filling every square inch of my body. As soon as I hit the ground I felt something snap. I immediately crumbled to the ground. All I could manage to say was, "Ankle… Hurts… Someone help me up…"

Jack helped me up and I leaned on him for support. Eddie, Jerry, Milton, and Rudy rushed over to help me too. Then I smelt something really weird… Fresh pine I think, hmmmmm must be Eddie…I got bombarded with a boatload of questions that included, "Kim are you okay?", "Do you need a hospital?", and "Do you need anything? Food? Water?"

"No, its okay I'll be fine until were done exploring. I just need to hold onto someone to hold onto. I don't want to ruin the trip. You can take me to a hospital when we are done. Oh and Eddie please take off those air fresheners the 'Fresh Pine' scent might attract some unwanted animals." I said with intentions that I was answering a those questions, but instead it came out like I was rambling.

"You can lean on me Kimmy." Jack answered.

"Fine, I guess I will take the air fresheners off…" Said a slightly sad Eddie.

"Okay Kim, but when we get back from exploring we are taking you to a hospital." Rudy said trying to be the adult.

"Wait? How did Kim fall? What is she doing on the ground?" Jerry asked, confused as ever.

"Ugh…. Jerry!" We all said as we face palmed. With that we all walked into the rainforest. Who knows what adventures well have in there?

Jack's P.O.V.

Gosh, I feel bad for letting Kim fall. I don't know what happened. One second she was taking my hand and the next thing I knew she was on the dusty, dirty, rainforest ground. Maybe she was just still drowsy from her little nap because while she was sleeping we were formulating a plan, a plan that was fool proof, a plan so simple that even Jerry could understand a plan so simple that it couldn't be predicted. And now that Kim was injured it would be even more romantic now that was Kim was injured and would be in my arms the whole time.

We entered the rainforest and explored a little. The rainforest was full of luscious greens, bright, vivacious colors of the flowers, and the sounds of all types of animals. One minute you would hear a bird tweet the next you would hear the crunching of leaves from a nearby animal. After we had surveyed the rainforest together we decided to split up and see all the sights. This is where the plan would kick into effect.

Kim's P.O.V.

After we had surveyed the rainforest together we decided to split up and see all the sights. Jack and I decided that we would go see the waterfall first. Oh I love waterfalls, they're so romantic. Maybe this is where I will finally tell Jack how I feel. We walked there slowly because of my ankle. The pain was excruciating, it was radiating up my leg. I started to limp more and lean on Jack even more. I'm pretty sure he noticed because the next thing I knew, Jack had swept me up into his arms, bridal style. When we got there it was amazing! The water was as clear as day, it was beautiful, white water splashed at the bottom of the plummeting, rushing waterfall. Jack took me behind the waterfall. I reached out and touched the speedy water that was falling. This was the time; I needed to tell him NOW.

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, in a particular EVIL mood today… Well I'll try to get the next update up as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW! DON'T HATE ME FOR THE CLIFFY! Sorry…**

**~ EpicNinja8**


	6. Feelings Revealed and Hospitals?

**Hello to everyone who is reading! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Apparently some people don't understand what 'don't hate me' means (*cough cough, Amanda, cough*). And for anyone who wanted an update, here I am sitting down, WRITING, just for you guys! So I'm going to do something easier instead of saying when flashbacks are starting and ending. ALL FLASHBACKS WILL BE IN ITALICS FROM NOW ON! Sometimes when I read other peoples stories I get confused and have to go back to the last chapter so from now on I will be putting flashbacks at the beginning of my stories. It helps me and hopefully will help you guys. I apologize for any grammar mistakes now… Oh and last time I TOTALLY forgot the disclaimer… OOPS… So here it goes…**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT…**

**Anyway ENJOY :)**

_Kim's P.O.V._

_ After we had surveyed the rainforest together we decided to split up and see all the sights. Jack and I decided that we would go see the waterfall first. Oh I love waterfalls, they're so romantic. Maybe this is where I will finally tell Jack how I feel. We walked there slowly because of my ankle. The pain was excruciating, it was radiating up my leg. I started to limp more and lean on Jack even more. I'm pretty sure he noticed because the next thing I knew, Jack had swept me up into his arms, bridal style. When we got there it was amazing! The water was as clear as day, it was beautiful, white water splashed at the bottom of the plummeting, rushing waterfall. Jack took me behind the waterfall. I reached out and touched the speedy water that was falling. This was the time; I needed to tell him NOW._

Still Kim's P.O.V.

I looked into Jack's big, brown, chocolaty eyes, and surprisingly, we both started to talk. I told him he could go first.

"Kimmy, ever since the first time I met you I started to fall for you. I might not have realized it, but every time I would see you at school, or even at the dojo kicking the guys' butts, I would fall harder each and every time. When Ricky tried to 'make a move on you' then dump you it made me so angry. I know for a while now that I have been in denial about you, just passing you off as my very best friend every time I thought about you, or even talked to the guys about you. I figured that if I admitted it to myself that I would be able to admit it to you, and that's what I'm doing now. So Kimmy, do you want to go out?" Jack asked me. I was so excited that I didn't even realize what I was doing, before I knew it, Jack and I were both leaning in, our lips in close proximity. He quickly closed the gap. Fireworks exploded all around me (not literally). My body started tingling, the sparks that were once lingering in my body had now been ignited. The kiss was indescribable. I broke the kiss, I needed air badly, I might have endurance, but I'm not a competitive swimmer. As soon as our lips separated, I heard clapping? Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy emerged from behind the clumps of bushes and the bright green foliage of the rainforest. A bazillion comments were thrown at us like, "Finally! You guys needed to get together!", "Took you long enough!", and "I thought it was never going to happen!" Man, were we THAT obvious? I guess so. I jumped out of Jack's arms then immediately crumpled to the ground, and then everything went black…

_Jack's P.O.V. (This isn't from the last chapter, but it should have been)_

_ Kim and I were walking to the waterfall when I noticed that she limping. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her the rest of the way. We got to the waterfall; it was beautiful, just like Kim.__ The water was as clear as day, it was astounding, white water splashed at the bottom of the plummeting, rushing waterfall. I took Kim behind the waterfall. She reached out and touched the speedy water that was falling. This was the chance I needed. This was the chance I had been waiting for. To tell her that I liked, no loved her._

Jack's P.O.V. (still)

We both started talking at the same time. We paused and Kim told me that I could go ahead and say what I needed to.

"Kimmy, ever since the first time I met you I started to fall for you. I might not have realized it, but every time I would see you at school, or even at the dojo kicking the guys' butts, I would fall harder each and every time. When Ricky tried to 'make a move on you' then dump you it made me so angry. I know for a while now that I have been in denial about you, just passing you off as my very best friend every time I thought about you, or even talked to the guys about you. I figured that if I admitted it to myself that I would be able to admit it to you, and that's what I'm doing now. So Kimmy, do you want to go out?" I asked Kim. Surprisingly, she leaned in. I closed the distance in an instance. Fireworks exploded inside of my body. The kiss was everything I hoped for and more. Wow! Does this mean she liked me back? Wait, this means that Jerry, Eddie, and Milton's plan had actually worked. The guys came out from a bush that they were hiding in. A bazillion comments were thrown at us like, "Finally! You guys needed to get together!", "Took you long enough!", and "I thought it was never going to happen!" Suddenly, Kim jumped out of my arms and fell to the ground in an instant. She didn't get up!

"Kimmy, Kim? Are you okay?" I started yelling.

"She must have hit her head on that rock." Milton said.

"Well then, what are we doing just standing here? Let's get her to a hospital!" I exclaimed. I picked Kim up and we all ran back to the van. We all clamored into the van. The ride to the hospital felt like an eon had passed until we got there, but in reality it was only about two minutes. I ran to the ER as fast as I could. When I got there someone was waiting at the door to take any ER patients. They took her from my arms and rushed her to a room. I was told to wait in the waiting room. I found the guys and we all went to the waiting room to wait the agonizing time that we had to until a doctor came out and told us Kim's conditions.

A doctor finally emerged from the double doors that held all the patients of the nerve-racking ER. I rushed up to him.

"Is Kim okay?" I frantically asked.

"Sir—"

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFY! AGAIN I'M IN AN EVIL MOOD TODAY…**** I also need IDEAS! PLEASE LEAVE THEM FOR ME IN A REVIEW! Well I'll try to get the next update up as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW! DON'T HATE ME FOR THE CLIFFY! Sorry again…**

**~ EpicNinja8**


	7. Diagnosis and Ninjas

**Hey Guys! Thank you for all your great ideas, but someone at my school (Eilrahc) gave me this great idea. So I'm going to use that. Everyone who reviewed the last chapter, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! ****I apologize for any grammar mistakes NOW…**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT ON KICKIN' IT!**

**ENJOY! :)**

_Jack's P.O.V. _

_ We both started talking at the same time. We paused and Kim told me that I could go ahead and say what I needed to._

"_Kimmy, ever since the first time I met you I started to fall for you. I might not have realized it, but every time I would see you at school, or even at the dojo kicking the guys' butts, I would fall harder each and every time. When Ricky tried to 'make a move on you' then dump you it made me so angry. I know for a while now that I have been in denial about you, just passing you off as my very best friend every time I thought about you, or even talked to the guys about you. I figured that if I admitted it to myself that I would be able to admit it to you, and that's what I'm doing now. So Kimmy, do you want to go out?" I asked Kim. Surprisingly, she leaned in. I closed the distance in an instance. Fireworks exploded inside of my body. The kiss was everything I hoped for and more. Wow! Does this mean she liked me back? Wait, this means that Jerry, Eddie, and Milton's plan had actually worked. The guys came out from a bush that they were hiding in. A bazillion comments were thrown at us like, "Finally! You guys needed to get together!", "Took you long enough!", and "I thought it was never going to happen!" Suddenly, Kim jumped out of my arms and fell to the ground in an instant. She didn't get up! _

"_Kimmy, Kim? Are you okay?" I started yelling._

"_She must have hit her head on that rock." Milton said._

"_Well then, what are we doing just standing here? Let's get her to a hospital!" I exclaimed. I picked Kim up and we all ran back to the van. We all clamored into the van. The ride to the hospital felt like an eon had passed until we got there, but in reality it was only about two minutes. I ran to the ER as fast as I could. When I got there someone was waiting at the door to take any ER patients. They took her from my arms and rushed her to a room. I was told to wait in the waiting room. I found the guys and we all went to the waiting room to wait the agonizing time that we had to until a doctor came out and told us Kim's conditions._

_ A doctor finally emerged from the double doors that held all the patients of the nerve-racking ER. I rushed up to him._

"_Is Kim okay?" I frantically asked._

"_Sir—"(Sorry for the long flashback. I just wanted to make sure it made sense.)_

Still Jack's P.O.V.

I rushed past the doctor, without even knowing where I was going. I burst into the first room I saw. I saw something I never wanted to see again… An old lady, which looked like bones in a bag of wrinkled skin, getting a sponge bath! I ran out of that room as fast I ran in. As soon as I came out of the room the same doctor that I brushed by in the waiting room saw me and tried to catch me. Unfortunately, I tripped making it possible for the doctor to catch me. He pulled me up with a hand.

"C'mon, I lead you to her room." He said comfortingly. I followed without hesitation. I wanted to see Kim so badly. The doctor opened the door for me.

"She had a minor concussion and has a fractured ankle, so she will have to wear a boot." The doctor said.

"Thank you Dr.—"I stopped realizing that I didn't even know the doctor's name who had possibly just saved Kim's life.

"Dr. Jacobs." He said. "I will leave you two alone for now. I'll be back in a few to check on Kim." And with that he left the room. Kim was sleeping. She was so cute when she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful. Not a sign of a worried look on her face. Suddenly she started srunching her eyebrows and started rustling in the bed. I realized that she must be waking up. Either that or she was having a bad dream. Well, she didn't seem to be waking up so I assumed that she was having a bad dream. I decided to try to wake her up.

"Kimmy, Kimmy wake up." I said while shaking her. She immediately woke up. Her eyes snapped open. Her eyes spoke for her. She looked scared almost... Since when did Kim Crawford look scared? She looked shocked.

"Kim? Are you okay?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"Jack?" she questioned.

"Ya it's me. I'm so glad that you're okay! You had me worried sick!" I said. "Here, come with me. We have to tell the guys that you're okay."

"The guys? Who are they?" she asked as confused as Jerry when Milton was trying to explain to him why volcanoes explode.

"You remember Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy. Right?" i questioned.

"Ummm... No. The last thing I remembered was that we were in the rainforest alone, you took me behind a waterfall, confessed that you liked me, and we kissed. Then I blacked out and now we are here." she said. Just then the doctor walked in.

"You didn't tell me she would lose part of her memory?" I shouted.

"Well it is a side effect of a concussion." he replied calmly.

"Well, is her memory ever going to come back? And how can you act so calm in a time of crisis?" I screamed.

"Just calm down. She will get her memory back shortly." he replied.

"Okay. She better be." I said still flustered. The doctor then left the room.

"Don't worry Kim you'll be fine." I reassured her.

"I know, I have you." she said. By instinct I started leaning in.

"Stop!" A guy in black clothes said. Oh no... Really a ninja... Why are there always ninjas? I quickly fought him off. Then 12 more came. It was too much. I was being attacked from too many different directions and with too many people. I had just gotten pushed onto the ground when I saw one of the ninjas pick her up and carry her out the door. I would have screamed her name, but I was already blacking out.

Kim's P.O.V.

"Kimmy, Kimmy wake up." I heard someone saying. I immediately woke up. My eyes suddenly snapped open. I was scared and shocked at the same time.

"Kim? Are you okay?" Jack asked in a concerned tone.

"Jack?" I questioned.

"Ya it's me. I'm so glad that you're okay! You had me worried sick!" He said. "Here, come with me. We have to tell the guys that you're okay."

"The guys? Who are they?" I asked.

"You remember Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy. Right?" i questioned.

"Ummm... No. The last thing I remembered was that we were in the rainforest alone, you took me behind a waterfall, confessed that you liked me, and we kissed. Then I blacked out and now we are here." I said. Just then the doctor walked in.

"You didn't tell me she would lose part of her memory?" Jack shouted.

"Well it is a side effect of a concussion." he replied calmly.

"Well, is her memory ever going to come back? And how can you act so calm in a time of crisis?" Jack screamed.

"Just calm down. She will get her memory back shortly." he replied.

"Okay. She better be." Jack said clearly still flustered. The doctor then left the room.

"Don't worry Kim you'll be fine." He reassured me.

"I know, I have you." I said. By instinct I started leaning in.

"Stop!" A guy in black clothes said. Oh no... Really a ninja... Why are there always ninjas? Jack knocked the first one out quickly, but then about 12 more came in. It was too much for him and I saw him being pushed onto the ground when one of the ninjas picked me up and put a blindfold on me and carried me to a car.

I woke up in simple a room, white walls and black furniture. I was getting up when someone walked in.

"Well, well, well. Look who my ninjas dragged in." The person said.

"Ricky?" I exclaimed.

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFY! ****Well I'll try to get the next update up as soon as possible. PLEASE REVIEW! DON'T HATE ME FOR THE CLIFFY! Sorry again…**

**~ EpicNinja8**


	8. Flashbacks and Tracking Devices

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am so sorry that I haven't updated! Please forgive me! I have just been REALLY BUSY with Mulucirruc Riaf (some people know what I'm talking about)! Well anyway sorry that updates aren't as frequent as I would like them to be, but again I am REALLY BUSY! Sorry… Well next chapter is up so ENJOY! Oh, and I apologize for any grammar mistakes NOW!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own KICKIN' IT!**

**ENJOY :)**

_I woke up in simple a room, white walls and black furniture. I was getting up when someone walked in._

"_Well, well, well. Look who my ninjas dragged in." The person said._

"_Ricky?" I exclaimed. _

Memories came flooding back to me all at once. Ricky, he was the one I used to love. The one that I was so excited to dance with on stage and Jack tried to stop me because he thought that Ricky did I at every school. He was right after he danced with me he took me backstage and tried kiss me I immediately refused and threw him into the refreshment table. Then Jack walked in. He had looked so worried. It was the same look he had on his face when I woke up and didn't remember the guys and Rudy. I was snapped out of my train of thought when I saw Ricky's face an inch from mine. I immediately reacted. I slapped him upside the head, grabbed his hand and flipped him. He hit the floor unconscious. I felt so violated. I took out the locket that I always kept hidden beneath my shirt. Jack had given it to me two years ago for my 13th birthday.

_Flashback_

_I walked home after practice. I would normally walk home from Jack but for some reason when I came out of the locker room none of the guys were there. That's really weird, I usually get out before all the guys, with the exception of Jack. I got the front door, took out my key and unlocked the door. I heard hushed voices? They were coming from the backyard. I slowly made my way there. First I looked out the sliding glass doors there was no one out there. I cautiously opened the door and was greeted by thirty of my closest friends and family._

_"Surprise!" they all yelled._

_"Oh my gosh! Who did all of this?" I questioned. A pathway was made through the crowd and Jack emerged. I ran up and hugged him so tight that after a few seconds he had to say,"Kim... Can't breathe, let go." I quickly released, so I wouldn't kill the person who just threw me an awesome party._

_"Thank you Jack! You're the best!" I exclaimed._

_"You're welcome! Now let's get the party started!" He yelled. Choruses of "yas"were thrown at us. I just smiled. Soon the music was blasting all my favorite songs. Before this Jerry had insisted on a dance lesson. At the moment I didn't know why, but now I do. Now I'm so thankful for that, if not for Jerry I would be making a complete fool out of myself. I was suddenly pulled out of the dance scene by an unknown subject. They pulled me into a closet and flipped the lights. It was Jack._

_"Ummmm... Jack why'd you pull me into a closet?" I asked. _

"_I wanted to give you this" he said as he pulled out a beautiful locket._

"_Oh my gosh, Jack! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed "Will you out it on for me?"_

"_Sure!" He replied._

_End of Flashback_

From then on, I always kept it with me it gave me a sense out security. I was suddenly snapped out of my flashback when heard the clicking of heels. The person rushed in to the room to check on Ricky.

"D—"

Jack's P.O.V.

I woke up in a hospital room. My vision was slightly blurred slowly four figures appeared in front of me. It was Eddie, Jerry, Milton, and Rudy. Wait? Where's Kim?

_Flashback_

_"Stop!" A guy in black clothes said. Oh no... Really a ninja... Why are there always ninjas? I quickly fought him off. Then 12 more came. It was too much. I was being attacked from too many different directions and with too many people. I had just gotten pushed onto the ground when I saw one of the ninjas pick her up and carry her out the door. I would have screamed her name, but I was already blacking out._

_End of Flashback_

Then I suddenly remember the necklace I had gotten Kim for her 13th Birthday.

_Another Flashback_

_ Decorations were flying left and right. Kim would be home in less than two hours. We still had to setup all the tables for food, decorate her whole backyard, then get all the food ready and the set that up._

_Kim's backyard was transformed. It looked amazing! It was extremely extravagant for a backyard. It was covered in all of Kim's favorite colors, lime green, neon pink, and turquoise (I really don't know) streamers and balloons. Then I heard the sound of the door open._

"_Quick, Everyone hide!" I said in a hushed tone. Just in time too, because just the I saw Kim look out the glass door. She slowly opened it and when she finally did we all yelled "Surprise!"_

_"Oh my gosh! Who did all of this?" She questioned. A pathway was made through the crowd and I emerged. She ran up and hugged me so tight that after a few seconds I had to say, "Kim... Can't breathe, let go." She quickly released, so that she wouldn't kill the person who just threw me an awesome party._

_"Thank you Jack! You're the best!" Kim exclaimed._

_"You're welcome! Now let's get the party started!" I yelled. Choruses of "yas"were thrown at us. I just smiled. Soon the music was blasting all of Kim's favorite songs. Before I MADE Jerry insist on a dance lesson. At the moment she didn't know why, but now I bet she did do. Now I bet that we're all so thankful for that, if not for Jerry she would be making a complete fool out of herself. I suddenly pulled her off the dance scene. I pulled her to the nearby closet and flipped the lights._

_"Ummmm... Jack why'd you pull me into a closet?" She asked. _

"_I wanted to give you this" I said as I pulled out a beautiful locket._

"_Oh my gosh, Jack! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed "Will you out it on for me?"_

"_Sure!" I replied._

_End of Flashback_

That necklace I gave Kim had a tracking device on it! Me being my overprotective self installed it.

"C'mon guys we're going to find Kim!"

**So you guys like? Well tell me in a REVIEW! Can you guess who the other person is? Well tell me in a REVIEW! Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**~EpicNInja8**


	9. Knockouts and Double A Batteries

**Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Reviews make me so happy! Well I apologize for any grammar mistakes NOW! There might be some typos because I typed part of it on my iPod. Well here's the update! **

**ENJOY! :)**

_I was snapped out of my flashback when another person walked in..._

_"D-"_

Kim's P.O.V.

"Donna Tobin? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Kimberly Crawford?" Donna asked with pure hatred in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh what am I doing here? Well I was in the hospital because I fell and hit my head on a rock. Then a bunch of ninjas came in and attacked Jack and me. During the fight I was picked up and thrown in the back of a car and the next thing I knew I woke up here." I explained.

"Really? Ricky would do something like that to you?" she wondered.

"No Donna, I totally came here by choice." I said with the upmost sarcasm in my voice.

"Just kidding. I have known all along. In fact I was the one who came up with the plan." She stated in her annoying voice. "If I can't have Jack, no one can... Let alone you!"

"You evil little sleazebag! You're just like Ricky! No wonder you joined forces with him!" I yelled.

"Yes, I am. Now you just wait here. Don't move because phase two of the plan is about to begin." Donna screamed. With that Donna walked out of the room. To be honest I was so glad that she left because it gave me time to think. To think about what her and Ricky would do to me. My thought process was abruptly stopped when I felt a tug on my arm. I was being dragged once again to an unknown location. I was suddenly knocked out and the world went black.

I woke up in a strange contraption. There was something attached to my head. It was a helmet of some sort. The helmet had wires coming of it and it was attached to a huge machine. The room went black and a mysterious voice came on. It said, "Kim Crawford get ready to kiss all your good memories of Jack goodbye. They will be re-" the voice was suddenly interrupted by a high-pitched annoying one "Don't tell her all of it! We want to keep it a surprise!" Well that was obviously Ricky and Donna. Then the room went black again. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head and saw a flash of light. The first thing that came to my mind was: I Hate Jack.

Jack's P.O.V.

Kim. I hope that she's okay. If she was hurt I think that I would just about die. We were on our way back to the hotel because I had the tracking device in my suitcase. We finally reached the hotel after what felt like a million years. I sped out of the van like lightning. I jumped in the elevator and closed it without noticing that the guys and Rudy were running up to the elevator and trying to squeeze in. I burst thought the door of the penthouse and ran to Kim's and my room. I searched though my suitcase throwing clothes left and right until I found it. I found the tracking device. I tried turning it on, it didn't work. Why wasn't it working? I quickly opened the back. Of course... There were no batteries. Then the guys and Rudy ran through the doors shouting things like, "Did you find it?","Are we going to be able to find Kim?", and "Wait what are we looking for again?" That last one was obviously from Jerry because he's Jerry he's always confused.

"I found it." I said. "But it needs batteries."

"What kind?" Rudy asked.

"Ummmm... I need double A batteries." I answered.

"Perfect! I have a whole pack of those in my suitcase, let me run to my room and get them." he replied. Then he rushed out and came back within a minute. When he came back I asked, "Why exactly do you have double A batteries with you?"

"Doesn't matter... All that matters is that we find Kim but since you asked it was because one time when I was on a vacation with my girlfriend she needed double A batteries and I didn't have them and they were apparently really important so she broke up with me and ever since then I have carried double A batteries." he rambled.

"Okay Rudy, now can you just hand me the batteries?" I reminded him.

"Ya sure, here you go Jack." He said as he handed them to me. I took them in an instant and then pushed them into the slot. The tracking device beeped and started to boot up. We all went to the couch and sat down and began to wait. After about five minutes it finally booted up fully. First I had to enter the password. It was 1438 which stood for I LOVE KIM CRAWFORD. I know embarrassing right? But the guys would have never have guessed it except for maybe Milton because he's smart. No way would Eddie, Jerry, or Rudy have guessed it though. It found Kim immediately. She was still in Hawaii, thank goodness. And she wasn't that far away. It was only about twenty minutes away. We walked back to the elevator and went down to the van again. Once again we all climbed in. During the whole ride I was deep in thought. I was so worried about Kim. I mean what if she was hurt, what if she broke something, what if the person who kidnapped her was torturing her. All these things ran through my mind, but then I remembered that Kim was a first degree black belt. She should be able to take care of herself, right? But she's still very fragile. You know right after losing part of her memory. I was still engrossed in my thoughts when we arrived at the place that held Kim. It actually looked quite nice. It was a mansion with probably twenty or more rooms. The house was beautiful; who would buy this just to kidnap someone in Hawaii, unless of course they already owned it. My question was answered when I looked at the mailbox. I should have known the person who had kidnapped her was the one and only Ricky Weaver.

**So did you guys like it? I hope so! What do you think Jack will do to Ricky? What will he do when he finds out that Donna Tobin is behind it too? Well please review hoped you enjoyed it! I will try to update AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**~ EpicNinja8**


	10. Punching Walls and Guards

**Well, I'm here typing away on my laptop just for you guys! Thanks to everyone and anyone who reviews! Reviews are always appreciated. I just realized that I'm over 100! Yay!Just to be clear the 1438 stood for I LOVE KIM CRAWFORD because the 1 stood for I because there is one letter, the 4 stood for love because there is four letters in love, the 3 stood for Kim because there are three letters in Kim, and the 8 stood for Crawford because there are eight letters in Crawford. Also sorry for the incorrect info about Kim being a first degree black belt, I really wasn't sure. Anyway, one of the ideas in this story was given to me ne Xela (who also goes to my school). Well I apologize for any grammar mistakes NOW!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!**

**ENJOY! :)**

_It actually looked quite nice. It was mansion with probably twenty or more rooms. The house was beautiful; who would buy this just to kidnap someone in Hawaii, unless of course they already owned it. My question was answered when I looked at the mailbox. I should have known the person who had kidnapped her was the one and only Ricky Weaver._

Jack's P.O.V.

Stupid. Ricky. Weaver. Why does he have to go around kidnapping people? I can't believe him! I am going to go in there and beat him up so bad that he will not even know what hit him. I was still in so much shock that I didn't even notice that all had that Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy had already gotten out of the van and were waiting for me outside. They all started banging on the van window like there was no tomorrow. They were banging so hard that at any moment I thought that the windows were going to shatter. I jumped out of the van and ran past them. I burst through the door, the wood cracking beneath my feet. Once I was through there were two guards standing there. I attacked them before they even noticed me, they were on the ground in an instant, and I had knocked both of them out.

Then I heard Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton walk in. There we choruses of, "Whoa this house is amazing.", "Wow, it's beautiful", "I wonder who's house this is?", and "I wish that I could afford this kind of house one day."

"C'mon guys! We have to focus, now let's go and try to find Kim!" I said. We all went in different directions, I mentally slapped myself.

"No guys we should all go together so that if there are a lot of guards we won't be overwhelmed and get knocked out like I did back in the hospital." I explained

"Oh…" They all replied, dragging it out. I think that they all just had a "Jerry Moment" because I'm pretty sure only Jerry would do that. Maybe he is rubbing off on them. We all walked down the long hallway. It was decorated with pretty much a bazillion pictures of Ricky. There were pictures of him at premiers, at parties, and with girls… lots and lots of girls. Girls from pretty much every state. Then I saw a picture of him and Kim. I wanted to punch a hole through the wall. I punched the wall about two seconds after I saw the picture. There were about twelve guards on us in an instant. Now I'm really glad that I had Eddie, Jerry, Milton, and Rudy, even though Eddie, Jerry, and Milton were only yellow belts (I really am not sure what belt they are), but Rudy was a third degree black belt (again, I'm not sure what he is). We fought them off in about five to ten minutes, when they were all on the ground we lugged them into the closest closet and locked the door behind us.

We ran down the hall this time. I avoided all pictures of Ricky this time. It helped me to avoid the urge to punch the wall again and draw attention to us which would result in more guards for us to fight off. We finally reached a room that I thought that Kim might be in. It said "DANGER! KEEP AWAY!" Well that's not suspicious at all is it? We barged through the door and I saw something I never wanted to see again… Kim was sitting in a chair attached to machines with a head contraption with wires coming out. I gasped I can't believe that someone would do that to her. Although she was asleep she did not have the normal peaceful look that she always had when she was sleeping. I shook her and her eyes snapped open. They were filled with hate?

Kim's P.O.V. 

I woke up to a door being broken. I heard voices. There were about five. They were all very familiar. Oh I know! It was Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Rudy, and Jack… Jack oh how I hated him. I remember one time when he tried to keep me from going on stage with Ricky. How could he do that? He knew I loved him. Then I suddenly heard a wall being punched? Hmmm…. I wonder why someone would punch a wall. Then the door opened. I immediately pretended to be asleep. Then I heard a gasp, which I think came from Jack. Then I felt someone shake me, and me eyes snapped open. I'm sure they were full of hate too because when I opened my eyes that first and only person I saw was Jack.

I took his arm in an instant and flipped him. His face was filled with hurt and confusion.

**MUHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! What's she going to do with Jack? Just to be clear what Ricky and Donna did to her was they basically hijacked her. So they took all her good memories of Jack and her and basically twisted them so that she would think that she hated him. But don't worry they will end up together! Well anyway I hope that you guys enjoyed it! Please, please, please review! I really love getting them! Any are appreciated! Tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter! Sorry this chapter was so short… I apologize… I will try to update as soon as possible! Thanks!**

**~EpicNinja8**


	11. Rescues and a Bobby Wasabi Movie

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate each and every one! They make me a better writer! Just to be clear someone eye's can be filled with hate, but not literally. For example: someone could glare at you… Also part of my inspiration for the last chapter was from Hunger Games! I really love that book and can't wait for the movie! ****Anyway, one of the ideas in this story was given to me ne Xela (who goes to my school). Well I apologize for any grammar mistakes NOW!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!**

**ENJOY! :)**

_I took his arm in an instant and flipped him. His face was filled with hurt and confusion._

Jack's P.O.V.

I shook her and her eyes snapped open. They were filled with hate? What in the world? What did Ricky do to her? All of the sudden Kim took me and flipped me. I looked up at her she seemed different. Then she offered her hand to help me get up. I took it expecting her to help me up, but instead she pulled me up only to drop me back down. All the wind was knocked out of me, I couldn't breathe. As soon as I regained my breath I jumped up. As much as it hurt me to, I threw a punch. She blocked it. We started leaning in. Were we going to kiss? I guess not because the next thing I knew I was in a headlock. Then I was on the floor again, then in the air in mid-flip (if that makes any sense). I was in a state of shock. Was Kim fighting me? Why would she fight me? I threw another punch Kim blocked me once again. When I was about to take her and flip her, I saw Donna and Ricky? Donna? What was she doing here? I quickly flipped Kim and went over to Ricky and Donna.

"What are you doing here Donna?" I questioned.

"What am I doing here? Why I'm here to see you Jackie." She answered. She called me Jackie. Whoa that crosses the line, that's Kim's pet name for me. I took her and flipped her. Ricky then looked at me like I had just ripped his favorite dress shirt. Then he came at me. Ricky threw sloppy punches at me left and right. Why? I mean, it was only Donna. Wait a second; he was probably using her like he was using Kim. I swiftly caught one of his fist and flipped him picked him up and threw him into the wall. I looked at Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton. They just stood in the doorway awestruck of what just happened. I can't believe that they just stood there the whole time and did not even help me. I grabbed Kim, pushed through the guys and ran to the van. They followed right behind me. I finally got to the van and put Kim into a seat next to me.

"Let's go guys, we have to get out of here before Ricky and Donna come try to stop us! We have to keep Kim safe, who knows what they did to her!" I rambled.

"Okay calm down Jack, we are on our way back to the hotel right now. According to our speed right now we should be back in about… 30 minutes." Rudy stated.

"Well drive faster!" I yelled.

"I think that you're over reacting Jack. Donna and Ricky aren't going to wake up anytime soon. I'm pretty sure that you knocked them out cold for a while." Milton reassured me.

"Thanks Milton," I said. "Maybe I am over reacting a little bit, I'm sure we'll be fine." I guess spoke too soon because a moment later I heard sirens. I looked behind us there were two cars full of guards. We pulled into a secluded part of the forest to try to lose them. Evidently it did not work very well because we heard the sirens again. We stopped the van and jumped out. So did the guards. This time the guys actually helped me fight them this time. We took a couple guards each. Rudy and I took ours out in a couple minutes. I saw that Jerry was struggling with his so I went to help him. I quickly knocked the guy out and soon enough all the guards were out cold. We hopped in the van once again, hopefully not to get out until we get to the hotel.

We got back to the hotel and went up to the penthouse. The guys and I turned on a movie, Bobby Wasabi vs. Pirahnapus (not sure how to spell that) to wait until Kim woke up. About half way through the movie Kim walked in. Thank goodness because the guys were all screaming like little girls. Kim walked right by me and went straight to the guys. Weird, Kim usually hangs out with me rather than the guys, not that she doesn't enjoy hanging out with the guys but she has always hung out with me more.

"Hey guys, why don't we go to the beach?" I suggested.

"Sure, as long as I don't have to hang out with you." Kim said, emphasizing the you. That hit me hard. I think that my heart broke when she said that. What was wrong with her? What did they do to her? I would just have to try to please her even more.

"Okay then let's go." Jerry said. With that we all went to get ready for the beach. Since Kim and I shared a room I took the chance to ask her if she was okay.

"Hey Kim are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine Jack. Don't worry about me okay?" She said in a harsh tone.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." I said while approaching her. I softly touched her cheek and leaned toward her ear. "What did they do to you?" I whispered. I leaned back and I thought that I saw a glimpse of the Kim I knew and loved. It was gone as quickly as it appeared. She pushed my hand away from her cheek.

"Don't touch me Jack." She hissed. She turned swiftly, and hit me in the face with her ponytail in the process (hehe I do that all the time). I watched her walk out of our door room and into the living room in shock. Did that really happen? I have never seen Kim so harsh. They must have done something pretty bad to her for her to act like that. I need to fix her.

**So how was it? Sorry it was so short, but I'm having a little bit of writers block. Well next chapter will be the beach! The beach will be interesting, I promise! Please review! Any are appreciated! ****Again sorry this chapter was so short… I apologize… I will try to update as soon as possible! Thanks!**

**Oh and does anyone know when the next new episode of Kickin' It comes out? If so let me know please!**

**~EpicNinja8**


	12. Tripping, Beaches, and Water Guns

**Hello to everyone who is reading this! Thank you to everyone reviewed! They are always appreciated! I hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter and this one. If anyone has noticed this is a really, really, really long spring break. Let's just say that there spring break is two weeks! Well I apologize for any grammar mistakes NOW!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!**

**ENJOY! :)**

"_Hey guys, why don't we go to the beach?" I suggested._

"_Sure, as long as I don't have to hang out with you." Kim said, emphasizing the you. That hit me hard. I think that my heart broke when she said that. What was wrong with her? What did they do to her? I would just have to try to please her even more. _

"_Okay then let's go." Jerry said. With that we all went to get ready for the beach. Since Kim and I shared a room I took the chance to ask her if she was okay._

"_Hey Kim are you okay?" I asked._

"_I'm fine Jack. Don't worry about me okay?" She said in a harsh tone._

"_I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." I said while approaching her. I softly touched her cheek and leaned toward her ear. "What did they do to you?" I whispered. I leaned back and I thought that I saw a glimpse of the Kim I knew and loved. It was gone as quickly as it appeared. She pushed my hand away from her cheek._

"_Don't touch me Jack." She hissed. She turned swiftly, and hit me in the face with her ponytail in the process (hehe I do that all the time). I watched her walk out of our door room and into the living room in shock. Did that really happen? I have never seen Kim so harsh. They must have done something pretty bad to her for her to act like that. I need to fix her. (Sorry for the long flashback)_

Jack's P.O.V.

After Kim walked out the door I went and changed, grabbed my stuff, and walked out the door. I was the third person to get there. Kim and Rudy were already sitting on the couch talking and laughing. For a second I thought I saw the normal Kim, the one I loved. Then she saw me and her expression immediately hardened. The atmosphere that was once light, cheery, and full of laughter, turned into an atmosphere full of awkwardness, tension, and silence. It stayed like that too, until we heard Jerry, Milton, and Eddie walking down the hall.

"No Jerry, cats are not baby tigers! Why in the world would you think that!" Milton exclaimed.

"Because, they do look like little baby tigers!" Jerry defended.

"GAHHHHH! No they don't Jerry! They might be related to them but they are not baby tigers!" Milton screamed.

"Ya Jerry, c'mon even I know that they aren't baby tigers. Plus if they were baby tigers people wouldn't buy them and they would grow up and become tigers!" Eddie said, trying to help Milton.

"Okay, why is it that every time you guys are coming out of your rooms and walk into the living room you are arguing about some random things that Jerry thinks?" I wondered out loud.

"Ummm… I don't know. Maybe it's because Jerry needs to start comprehending things a little better." Milton hollered.

"Okay guys everyone just calm down. Let's just go to the beach." Rudy stated. Everyone started to cool off and we walked to the elevator. On the way there, even though it was a fairly short walk, Kim tripped and fell. I immediately rushed over to help her. I offered her my hand in an instant, surprisingly, she did not take it. Instead she surpassed my hand, got up, and pushed past me intentionally bumping my shoulder. We walked into the elevator in silence. When we stepped in the elevator it was filled with the same awkward, tense silence that is was just a second before. The silence was so great that you could probably hear a pin drop in the basement of the hotel, and we were in the penthouse. The long ride finally ended when we got to the parking deck. Rudy stepped out first to go unlock the van, then Jerry, then Eddie, and Milton. Then there were only Kim and I left.

"Ladies first?" I suggested while shrugging my shoulders.

"Whatever Jack. Just get out of my way." She insensitively said, while pushing past me. I was the only one left and I followed Kim out. We all climbed into the van one by one, since I was the last one out of the elevator there was only one seat left, and it was next to Kim. I cautiously climbed in the seat next to her, bracing myself for whatever might come at me or make contact with my face. Surprisingly nothing came; I was at least expecting a slap. Kim was simply sitting there staring out the window, into space.

We all jumped out of the car and saw the beautiful beach of Hawaii. The sand was as white as pearls and the water as clear as day. I was amazing absolutely stunning. It was a perfect place for a romantic date. Unfortunately I wouldn't be having any romantic dates anytime soon because Kim still hated me. I had to fix her, no matter what.

Kim's P.O.V. 

When we got to the beach, it was breath takingly beautiful. The sand was as white as pearls and the water as clear as day. We all grabbed our stuff out of the back of the van and grabbed a huge towel. We found a nice spot on the beach and spread the towel. We set up an umbrella and put the cooler full of drinks off to the side. I took off my t-shirt and shorts and decided to tan, because after all we are in Hawaii. I put on my sunglasses and earbuds and closed my eyes. My peace and quiet was interrupted by a cold squirt of water. I ripped off my sunglasses and earbuds that I had just put on to see who it was. It was Jack. Jack had squirted me! I jumped up and started to chase him. Oh I hated Jack! How could he do this to me! I tripped, how clumsy of me. Jack came to my side in an instant. He offered his hand. I took it, it even surprised me, and after all I hated him.

Jack's P.O.V.

Kim tripped while chasing me. I felt so bad. I rushed to her side and offered her my hand. This time she took it, surprising right. We walked back over to the guys and I decided that we should all go on a walk. I asked everyone and they all agreed. We walked into the majestic forest. Again, as always Hawaii never fails to impress me with its beauty. We were walking, talking and laughing; it was almost the same, except that Kim was quiet the whole time. Then she suddenly collapsed. I shook her awake.

"Jack?"

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffy! Well what did you think? Did you guys like it? The beach was interesting as I promised! Well please review! All are appreciated! I will try to update as soon as possible! REVIEW!**

**~EpicNinja8**


	13. Wonderful Suprises and More Beaches

**Hey awesome people of the internet! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! All the reviews are awesome! Well everyone is telling me to update so here I am updating! I hope you guys appreciate it! I could be relaxing right now! Just Kidding, I love writing these stories! I hope that you enjoy reading them. Well I apologize for any grammar mistakes NOW!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!**

**ENJOY! :)**

_Kim tripped while chasing me. I felt so bad. I rushed to her side and offered her my hand. This time she took it, surprising right. We walked back over to the guys and I decided that we should all go on a walk. I asked everyone and they all agreed. We walked into the majestic forest. Again, as always Hawaii never fails to impress me with its beauty. We were walking, talking and laughing; it was almost the same, except that Kim was quiet the whole time. Then she suddenly collapsed. I shook her awake._

"_Jack?"_

Jerry's P.O.V.

Oh. My. Gosh! Kim just collapsed. She just randomly collapsed. What kind of person, especially a strong one like Kim would just collapse? I wonder what's wrong with her. The only thing that was different about her was that she was mean to Jack... Maybe he just did something bad to her. Once she collapsed Jack was the first one to her side. Awww... He so likes her.

Milton's P.O.V.

Kim just sporadically collapsed! One second we were all walking and the next second I looked back and Kim was on the ground with Jack by her side. She looked really confused. I really hope she's okay because without her I'll just be "that nerdy kid". I mean of course I'll have Jack but sometimes it's better to have two second degree black belts as your best friends.

Eddie's P.O.V.

Kim just collapsed! When I looked back she was on the ground. I looked at Jack but he was already with Kim. He had this really worried expression on his face. I would too I guess. I mean if my unofficial girlfriend collapsed I would be worried too. Speaking of girls, I really hope that Kim is okay because she's the only way I can get dates with her friends.

Rudy's P.O.V.

Wow the forest was so peaceful until I saw Kim collapse. How could she just collapse like that? What's wrong with her? Well at least she had Jack by her side to help her through it. They would make such a cute couple. I mean c'mon, they already act like a married couple! Always helping each other and bickering like there's no tomorrow. I hope that she's okay.

Jack's P.O.V.

Kim. That's all that was on my mind. I really hoped that she was okay. I just really don't know why she collapsed. It was so weird. One second we were walking, talking, and laughing like normal then all the sudden Kim had collapsed. At least she was waking up.

"Jack?" Kim asked again.

"Ya Kim?" I responded with a concerned tone.

"Oh my gosh, Jack I'm so sorry." She said worriedly as she threw her arms around my neck. "I don't know what got into me. I just remember waking up in some sort of contraption with a helmet on and the first thought that I had was that I hated you. What have they done to me? And more importantly what have I done to you?"

"Well every time that I asked you if you were okay, or asked you anything at that matter you would be really harsh. In fact every time that I asked you something you pushed me away from you, and one of the time you slapped me with your ponytail." I answered.

"That ponytail thing was probably not on purpose." Kim giggled. "If a girl turns around quickly and a guy is really close to her they'll probably end up getting hit."

"Well I guess that's good to know." I laughed.

"So do you know what they did to me?" Kim wondered.

"No honestly I have no idea." I stated.

"Well I have an idea." Milton said.

"What?" We all yelled at Milton.

"Well since Kim seemed to hate Jack, it seems like they ended up hi-jacking her." He explained.

"Ummm... Normal people talk please?" I asked.

"Hi-jacking means that they basically took all her good memories of you and twisted them so that Kim started to hate you. So basically Ricky probably wanted Kim to hate you so that he could try to get her back." Milton told us.

"Ohhhhhh... That makes sense." We all said.

"Well Kim I'm really glad that you're okay. I really missed you, well the real you." I confessed.

A chorus of "Awwws" were thrown at me.

"Awww, Jack I really missed you too. I just can't believe that I would do those things to you. Just remember that no matter what we go through, whatever ups and downs are thrown at us, I'll always be your best friend." Kim said. That's when it hit me. Kim didn't remember that moment in the rainforest. That moment when she kissed me. That moment when we both felt pure bliss, fireworks going all throughout our bodies. She didn't remember that I loved her. I'm sure that my heart is in about twenty different pieces because for the third time I felt my heart break. I guess that I will just have to re-do everything.

Jerry's P.O.V.

Gosh. I feel so bad for Jack. Kim just called him her best friend. That must have hit Jack hard; he looked so dejected after she said that. After so long they finally got together. Oh and not to mention all that hard work, with the plan, and setting the whole thing up she doesn't remember that day. I mean how could she forget? With the clapping and everything. She even remembered that day after she fell out of Jack's arms and hit her head on that rock. Well I guess tars what hi-jacking will do to you. What was hi-jacking again?

Kim's P.O.V.

I am so happy that I didn't hate Jack anymore! I just feel so bad after all those things I did to him while I was still hi-jacked. Maybe things will go back to normal now. Jack helped me up and gave me a hug. Sparks flew all throughout my body; I just wish that I could tell Jack how I felt. We decided to walk back to the beach. I grabbed a water gun, squirted Jack and started running. Soon enough he caught up to me though and I was chased into the water. Then I tripped on something, probably a shell and landed face first in the water. Jack came to my rescue and scooped me up bridal style. I started to choke on the salty, fishy, sea water. Soon after I was blacking out.

Jack's P.O.V.

One second I was chasing Kim around and the next second she was face-planting into the water. I quickly picked her up bridal style and then she started to choke on the salty, fishy, sea water. Then she slowly started to black out. What is with Kim blacking out? What am I going to do?

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY... again... Well love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Yay, Kim doesn't hate Jack anymore! But she only thinks of him as a best friend. So what do you think is going to happen? Well let me know in review! I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Sorry this chapter was so late, but I've been REALLY BUSY! Thanks! And please review!**

**~EpicNinja8**


	14. Mouth to Mouth

**Hey to everyone who is reading this on the internet! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a week! I was on vacation and I can't update from my iPod, plus while I was gone a bunch of people updated so I had to read and review those too, and I'm still not done!. So here I am updating! I hope you guys enjoy this! Sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffy. Well I apologize for any grammar mistakes NOW! Also please REVIEW! I was kinda disappointed with the reviews on last chapter which I only got 7 reviews. I am shooting for a goal of at least 10 for this chapter! So REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!**

**ENJOY! :)**

_One second I was chasing Kim around and the next second she was face-planting into the water. I quickly picked her up bridal style and then she started to choke on the salty, fishy, sea water. Then she slowly started to black out. What is with Kim blacking out? What am I going to do?_

Jack's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh! What was I supposed to do? Kim just blacked out... Again! Well this time at least I knew the cause. But still! Who blacks out twice in one day? It's just not natural! I made sure that she was secure in my arms and I started to run back to shore. I was running as fast as I could, the adrenaline pumping through my veins. Then suddenly my foot got caught on coral. I guess that there must be a reef near the shore, but I don't remember going through it while chasing Kim. I wriggled my foot out of the coral and made my way to shore. I got to shore and the guys came into view, they were having a water fight. I sprinted toward them.

"Guys!" I yelled while trying to get their attention, but they still didn't answer."Guys!" I yelled again.

"What!" They all yelled back. Then they saw Kim. They all ran toward me.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to her?" Rudy said shocked.

"Whoa... Is she okay?" Eddie asked.

"Do we need to make another trip to the hospital?" Milton wondered.

"Ummm... I'm confused." Jerry stated.

"First, I was chasing her after she squirted me and she face-planted into the water. Second, I'm not sure. Third, we might have to. And fourth, Jerry you're always confused." I explained.

"By the looks of it she might need mouth to mouth." Milton said. Just when he said that him, Jerry, Rudy, and Eddie all looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"GAHHHHHH! What's so hard about it! You need to give her mouth to mouth!" Milton screamed.

"Oh... Okay, that makes sense because she probably has a bunch of water in her lungs." I realized. I pressed my lips to hers. As much as I wanted to kiss her I was giving her mouth to mouth. She started coughing and her eyes fluttered open.

"Kim, Kim are you okay?" I asked.

"Ya Jack. Thanks!" she said while wrapping her arms around my neck. "But one question."

"Ya sure. No problem. So what's your question?" I told her.

"Were you kissing me?"

Kim's P.O.V.

Suddenly I felt warmth on my lips. I couldn't kiss back though. I think I'm still dreaming. I'm pretty sure Jack is kissing me because he is the only one of the guys that would have lips this soft. My vision suddenly came back to me. It was blurry at first, but it started to clear. Jack was above me wearing a worried expression on his face.

"Kim, Kim are you okay?" He asked.

"Ya Jack. Thanks!" I said while wrapping my arms around his neck. "But one question."

"Ya sure. No problem. So what's your question?" he told me

"Were you kissing me?" I wondered.

"Ummm... Yes in a way... I guess. I mean I was giving you mouth to mouth because while I was chasing you you face-planted into the water and you suddenly blacked out. So then I carried you back to shore and Milton suggested that I give you mouth to mouth. So I did." Jack explained.

"Oh okay." I said while looking down. "Oh my gosh, Jack! Your foot's bleeding! What happened?"

"Well I might have left out a tiny part of the story..." He mumbled.

"What?" I yelled, while giving him a look that said if-you-don't-tell-me-I-will-torture-you-until-you-do-tell-me. He got the message because the next thing I knew he was rambling so fast I couldn't understand him.

"Jack calm down." I stated in a calm voice.

"Okay, so when I was sprinting back to shore with you in my arms I caught my foot on coral. I guess that there must be a reef near the shore, but I didn't remember going through it while chasing you. So then I wriggled my foot out of the coral and made my way to shore so I could get you help." Jack explained.

"Well then we need to get you to the hospital!" I exclaimed.

"No we don't Kim. Just calm yourself down. It's just a scrape I'll be fine. All I need is a bandage. More importantly, we need to get you to a hospital." Jack said.

"Why would you need to take me to a hospital? I'm perfectly fine." I said while trying to get up. That failed because once I tried to get up I started to get dizzy and I fell back down.

"See that's why we have to get you to the hospital." Jack told me.

"So what's the big deal I just got dizzy. I'm fine." I said trying to get up again. The world started spinning around me again and I started to fall. I braced myself for the fall that was bound to come in any second. I closed my eyes and positioned myself so that I would land on my back. The fall never came. I slowly opened my eyes so see Jack's huge, dreamy, brown eyes staring back at me.

"Ya we're taking you to the hospital." He said.

Jack's P.O.V.

The ride to the hospital was fairly quick because at least I knew that Kim was okay. I went into the room with Kim and sat her down on the bed. The doctor quickly came in, it was Dr. Jacobs, the same doctor as the last time.

"Kim you are completely fine, you had a minor concussion but you are free to go anytime that you would like." He explained.

"Okay, thank you Dr. Jacobs." Kim replied.

"C'mon let's go back to the beach." I told her. Then I helped her out of the bed and we walked back to the guys that were in the waiting room.

"Kim are you okay?" They asked all at once.

"Yes I'm fine. The doctor just said that I had a minor concussion and I was fine to go anytime." She explained. "So Jack and I decided that we should go back to the beach."

"That's a great idea." They all chorused.

We went back to the beach and I saw a face that I never thought I would see again, at least not the rest of the vacation.

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffy! Again I'm so sorry that my update was so late, but please review! I was kind of disappointed with the last reviews because I only had seven which is the lowest I ever had. So for me to post the next chapter I want at least t 10 reviews! Thanks for reading and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~EpicNinja8**


	15. Epic Battles and Epic Fails

**Hey people! Happy Easter! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I was just catching up with all the people that updated! Anyway I also read another story recently that is AMAZING! I would love it if you guys all went and read and reviewed it! It's a Harry Potter fanfiction and it is called ****Life as a Snape ****it is by Prongs97. It's amazing (as I said before) and you guys should really go read it. Anyway here is the update! I apologize for any grammar mistakes NOW! Ad since so many of you reviewed my last chapter I think I'm going to bump it up to 15 reviews for me to post the next chapter! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!**

**ENJOY! :)**

"_Kim are you okay?" They asked all at once._

"_Yes I'm fine. The doctor just said that I had a minor concussion and I was fine to go anytime." She explained. "So Jack and I decided that we should go back to the beach."_

"_That's a great idea." They all chorused._

_We went back to the beach and I saw a face that I never thought I would see again, at least not the rest of the vacation._

Jack's P.O.V.

"Ricky?" I exclaimed.

"Donna?" Kim yelled.

"What are you doing here?" we both screamed in unison.

"Oh nothing... Just a little something called... Revenge." Ricky said.

"Boys..." Donna said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Just then four boys came out. But not just four ordinary boys, but four Black Dragons.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Frank wondered. "Are our two little love birds still in denial?"

"We are not in denial!" Kim screamed.

"Well at least I'm not." I mumbled. "And you shouldn't be either."

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"Well before Ricky and Donna brainwashed you," I started to explain while gesturing to Donna and Ricky, "we went to the rainforest and explored..."

Flashback

We both started talking at the same time. We paused and Kim told me that I could go ahead and say what I needed to.

"Kimmy, ever since the first time I met you I started to fall for you. I might not have realized it, but every time I would see you at school, or even at the dojo kicking the guys' butts, I would fall harder each and every time. When Ricky tried to 'make a move on you' then dump you it made me so angry. I know for a while now that I have been in denial about you, just passing you off as my very best friend every time I thought about you, or even talked to the guys about you. I figured that if I admitted it to myself that I would be able to admit it to you, and that's what I'm doing now. So Kimmy, do you want to go out?" I asked Kim. Surprisingly, she leaned in. I closed the distance in an instance. Fireworks exploded inside of my body. The kiss was everything I hoped for and more. Wow! Does this mean she liked me back? Wait, this means that Jerry, Eddie, and Milton's plan had actually worked. The guys came out from a bush that they were hiding in. A bazillion comments were thrown at us like, "Finally! You guys needed to get together!", "Took you long enough!", and "I thought it was never going to happen!"

End of Flashback

Kim's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh. Jack just told is that when we were in the rainforest we kissed.

"So that's why Kim, we are technically not in denial." Jack finished.

"Oh okay. So Frank, you can shut up because we are not in denial!" I replied while lunging at him only to find that five pairs of strong arms were holding me back. Oh why couldn't they just let me beat the pulp out of Frank for once? I mean he hits on me every chance that he gets. Jack should at least let me beat him up. We were snapped out of our little bickering session with Frank when we heard a 'snap'. Almost instantaneously the four Black Dragons, Ricky, and Donna were on us like sunscreen on skin. We launched into a full blown fight. Jack and Rudy took three black dragons which included Frank. I took Donna and Ricky while Jerry, Eddie, and Milton took the last Black Dragon. Sad right? Three of them to take down one Black Dragon. Donna had no karate training what-so-ever so it would be easy, Ricky too. Donna threw the first punch. As soon as she threw it I caught it. Then with my other hand I grabbed her wrist and o flipped her onto the sand. She hit the sand with a 'thud' and the sand flew up from beneath her, landing in her picture perfect, Barbie doll hair.

"You! You ruined my hair!" Donna shrieked.

"Oh really? How did I do that? I'm so sorry!" I fakly replied while shrugging my shoulders.

"Kimberly Crawford you... Are so dead!" she yelled while trying to grab me, epically failing in the process. "Ricky! Get her!"

Ricky lunged at me. I moved at the right moment, if I hadn't moved he would have slammed into my stomach.

"Not so easy now huh Crawford?"

Ricky asked cockily.

"What happened to you Ricky?" I pondered while circling him like I was a predator and he was my prey.

"Well after you threw me into to table full of guacamole I decided to get some help with karate." he said bluntly.

"Oh Ricky, you need help in more than karate. You should check into a mental hospital, that's the help that you need." I countered.

"Wow Kim, I didn't know that you had the nerve to tell me, international pop star Ricky Weaver that you used to love, that I needed mental help. But just to let you know, I'm a Black Dragon now." he bantered back.

"Not surprising. You have the mentality of one." I said still circling him. "Get hurt and then get revenge on the person who hurt you and knows how to hold a grudge."

"Whatever, but I have become a first degree black belt." he said.

"Well let's put that training to the test. Shall we?" I asked sensing that he was lying through his teeth.

"We shall." he replied. With that I stopped circling him and made the first move. I lunged at him and he quickly side-stepped me. I threw the first punch. Surprisingly he caught it. I kicked him in the gut and he yelped in pain as he let go of my fist. I took that chance to take his hand and flip him onto the sand next to Donna. Then I looked over to Jerry, Eddie, and Milton who were having some trouble with their Black Dragon and decided to help them. They got one of the harder ones; he had to be at least a second degree black belt. I quickly intervened. I started about ten feet behind them to get a running start and I kicked the guy in the gut sending him flying to the ground. The guys all cheered in triumph. Then I looked over to Jack and Rudy and they were not doing as well as I thought they would be…

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffy! Again I'm so sorry that my update was so late, but please review! Remember, for me to post the next chapter I want at least t 15 reviews! Thanks for reading and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~EpicNinja8**


	16. Confessions and Quitting

**Hey People! I am SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I feel HORRIBLE! So have you guys read the story that I told you about? It's called ****Life as a Snape ****if you didn't see my authors note on the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I got sixteen reviews! But since it took a while for me to get at least fifteen reviews, I am going to lower it to ten. But that still means that you should review. So after you read this chapter click the little blue button at the bottom… It's waiting for you! Anyway here is the update! I apologize for any grammar mistakes NOW!**** REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!**

**ENJOY! :)**

_"We shall." he replied. With that I stopped circling him and made the first move. I lunged at him and he quickly side-stepped me. I threw the first punch. Surprisingly he caught it. I kicked him in the gut and he yelped in pain as he let go of my fist. I took that chance to take his hand and flip him onto the sand next to Donna. Then I looked over to Jerry, Eddie, and Milton who were having some trouble with their Black Dragon and decided to help them. They got one of the harder ones; he had to be at least a second degree black belt. I quickly intervened. I started about ten feet behind them to get a running start and I kicked the guy in the gut sending him flying to the ground. The guys all cheered in triumph. Then I looked over to Jack and Rudy and they were not doing as well as I thought they would be…_

Kim's P.O.V.

I looked over at Jack and Rudy and they weren't doing so well. At that particular moment of time when I was looking over at them Jack was in midair being flipped onto the ground. Rudy on the other hand was doubled over... Laughing? He was looking over at a fat guy who was as red as a tomato trying to bend over and put sunscreen on his legs. I had to admit that's pretty funny. But really! In a middle of a fight? Then he was kicked in the gut and he was still doubled over but this time he was doubled over in pain. I quickly looked over to the inflictors. Well Frank was on the ground moaning in pain with a black eye already forming and red marks all over his body that would soon become bruises. Jack and Rudy must have really beat up on him. Then I surveyed the two other ones. I didn't recognize them from the Black Dragons when I was there. Then it hit me. They were not from the Black Dragons, they were not even close. It was Aiden Roberts and Jacob West, they were both world champions in karate. Thats why they were getting beat up so bad! On instinct I ran over to Jack and Rudy forgetting that Jacob and Aiden were both world champions and would probably attack me. I was surprised, the attack never came. I got over to Jack and checked to see if he was okay. Well he was conscious so that was good. He might have a broken arm but that wasn't that bad. Then I went to examine Rudy. He looked perfectly fine except for the fact that he was moaning in pain on the ground. I looked up at Jacob and Aiden giving them both the famous 'Kim Crawford Death Glare.' Let's just say that if looks could kill they both would have been dead about 27 times already. I was about to start yelling when they interrupted.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Are they hurt?" Aiden asked.

"Well Rudy is just moaning in pain on the sand while Jack might have a broken arm." I said with the annoyed tone prominent in my voice. "And if you're so sorry then why did you even decide to fight them?"

"Well I hope that they're okay and we'll take Jack to the hospital with you. And the only reason that we decided to fight you is because of Ricky and Donna," Jacob started to explain while gesturing to the sprawled out Ricky on the sand. "They paid us to fight you guys. I mean and it was an offer we really couldn't resist, they paid us both $500,000 to fight..."

"Oh well that makes sense I would've agreed too for that much money." Jerry agreed.

"Ya I would too..." We all chorused simultaneously.

"Well we're really sorry, and we thoroughly apologize and we'll go to the hospital with Jack let's just go tell Ricky, Donna, and the Black Dragons that we're done fighting for them." Aiden said gesturing for Jacob to go with him.

Aiden's P.O.V.

Wow, those are some nice kids. I just can't believe that we actually fought them... Well I kind of can believe that but I can't believe thy we ended up hurting Jack... I think that was his name. As Jacob and I walked toward Ricky, Donna, and the Black Dragons I could feel the anticipation building. They eyes glaring daggers at us as if they were five and we just killed their favorite pet hamster or broke their favorite crayon. Let me just tell you, if looks could kill Jacob and I would have died about 200 times already. When we finally reached them they continued to glare at us until Frank broke the silence.

"Why'd you stop?" He sneered. "You were supposed to injure him further!"

"Why would we try to hurt him more? We already broke the kid's arm?" I countered.

"Yeah! Why would we hurt him more?" Jacob agreed.

"Because! That's we told you to do!" Ricky yelled. "Plus I needed to get revenge on Jack for knocking Donna and me out."

"What's your real reason?" I questioned.

"Why should we tell you?" Frank yelled.

"We have the right to know!" Jacob screamed back.

"Well fine!" Frank managed to spit out. "We wanted you hurt Jack more because... Because... We have a competition an no one can beat him, so the only way we could possibly beat the Bobby Wasabi Dojo is to cheat."

"Well we're done! We don't want to work for you guys," I yelled gesturing to Ricky and Donna. "And why would we help you to cheat in a competition! You guys are dirty, little, cheating rats!"

"Well then, fine!" Frank retorted trying to make it look like it didn't matter. "Well then you're not getting paid!"

"Whatever." I said as Jacob and I walked away.

**Yay, no cliffy! The chapter is finally done! It took me like 3 days to write! I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! I'M SO SORRY that this chapter was so late… Also sorry that this was kind of a filler chapter… But anyway remember for the next chapter to go up I would like to have 10 reviews! CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM! It's waiting for you…..**

**~EpicNInja8**


	17. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry to say that this is not an update! SORRY, I FEEL HORRIBLE! But I've had testing like all last week and this week after we finish testing our school is going on a MAJOR field trip for five full days and I will have wifi but I won't be able to update, so sorry! Anyway I also wanted to let you guys know that before I leave that I will most likely be posting a Hunger Games FanFic for Katniss and Peeta which will probably be up tomorrow. Here's the summary and a preview!**

Making Toast: Not as Easy as it Sounds

Summary: A Modern Day story of Katniss and Peeta. New York is a place for crime, love, dreams to come true, and bakeries. How will things unfold when the two accidentally meet at school? Read to find out. Rated T just in case.

Katniss' P.O.V.

"Katniss, wake up sweetie. It's your first day of high school." I heard my mother say while shaking me awake.

"Ugh..." I groan. Yesterday was the last day of summer vacation and ever since yesterday morning I started to dread today. See I was going to a different high school than I had been zoned for because over the summer we decided to move into a bigger, nicer apartment. This means that I would have no friends there from my middle school, and in that case means that I will have to make new friends. I am not very good with making friends. I am the type of person that isn't the friendliest in the world. I am the type of person that gets annoyed very easily. I am not the type of person that will let people in easily. At my middle school I didn't really have any friends until two months into sixth grade.

**Well that's the preview! If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter please leave them in a review because I've been having major writers block. I promise by the time that I get back from the trip that I'll have a new chapter up! Sorry again!**

**~ EpicNInja8**


	18. Hospitals Again

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! Testing and school field trips can take a lot out of you! Anyway thanks to all the wonderful people that were nice enough to review, if you guys didn't notice I'm over 200 now and I would like to thank all of you! Well I apologize for any grammar mistakes NOW! Oh and by the way remember to review! All are greatly appreciated! 10 reviews for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin' It, because if I did Kim and Jack would have been together a long time ago.**

**ENJOY :)**

_"Why should we tell you?" Frank yelled._

_"We have the right to know!" Jacob screamed back._

_"Well fine!" Frank managed to spit out. "We wanted you hurt Jack more because... Because... We have a competition an no one can beat him, so the only way we could possibly beat the Bobby Wasabi Dojo is to cheat."_

_"Well we're done! We don't want to work for you guys," I yelled gesturing to Ricky and Donna. "And why would we help you to cheat in a competition! You guys are dirty, little, cheating rats!"_

_"Well then, fine!" Frank retorted trying to make it look like it didn't matter. "Well then you're not getting paid!"_

_"Whatever." I said as Jacob and I walked away._

Jack's P.O.V.

We were all watching intently as we watched the screaming match that seemed to be happening between Aiden, Jacob, Ricky, Donna, and the rest of the Black Dragons which included Frank. Aiden mumbled something and started to walk away with Jacob. As soon as we they got back we started asking them a bunch of questions.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Dp you really want to know?" He questioned.

"Ya I do. By the looks of it it was pretty bad..." I replied.

"Okay well here, I'll let Jacob explain then." He gestured.

"Okay... Way to put me on the spot." Jacob exaggerated. "So basically what happened was we went over there and we were basically given a bunch of death glares."

"Okay... And... Keep explaining." Kim interrupted.

"Well I wasn't don yet Kim." Jacob countered.

"Okay now go on." Kim said with an annoyed tone.

"Well anyway after we were glared to death for five minutes they started yelling at us and asked why we stopped hurting you. And we told them that we already broke your arm and why would we try to hurt you even more. They told us, and by they I mean Ricky, that he wanted renege for knocking him and Donna out back at the house. Oh and then after all that went down we told them that we quit." he finished explaining.

"Oh okay. Makes sense. And good choice by the way. Anyone who has ever worked for the Black Dragons and Ricky have ended up never being paid." I said.

"Good to know that." Aiden said relieved. "Well let's get u to the hospital."

"Oh no, I'm okay here just let me get up." I stated while trying to get up on my arm that they hurt. Failing miserably, I fell back to the sandy ground. Kim rushed to my side to help me up and I gladly accepted the offer.

"No, no, no. You are going to the hospital." Kim assured me.

"Fine." I said reluctantly. After I said that everyone started laughing.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Kim questioned.

"Because you guys have so much chemistry and I just met you!" Jacob laughed.

"I can already see them as a married couple. Can't you guys?" Jerry asked.

"Yes!" They all chorused.

"Okay, c'mon everyone knock it off. Stop teasing them!" Rudy tried to defend us.

"Ya guys. C'mon we should get Jack to the hospital." Kim tried to change the subject.

Kim's P.O.V.

"Ya I agree we should really get that checked out." Milton said. We walked back to the van and hopped in. We drove to the hospital as fast as we could which was about 25 miles per hour with traffic so it took us about an hour. On the bright-side when we got there was literally no wait. I went with Jack to the room where he would get x-rays. We anxiously waited in the room for the verdict even though we both knew that it was broken. Dr. Jacobs came in and told us.

"Jack I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that your arm is broken." He stated.

"Oh okay, thank you. When can I leave?" Jack asked eagerly.

"You're welcome and you can leave right now if you want to." He answered.

"Okay. That's fine with me. Let's go tell the guys." I stated.

"Sure!" Jack replied.

Aiden's P.O.V.

I took Jacob's arm and pulled him aside. I gave him a glare, figured he had enough death glares for one day, and decided to start talking.

"Why didn't you tell them?" I questioned. 

"What do you mean tell them? And what exactly would I tell them?" He countered.

"Ummm… Don't act stupid. You know exactly what I'm talking about." I said.

"Uhhhh…No I don't." Jacob defended.

"Yes you do you bozo! The competition…. Gosh, just because you're a blonde doesn't mean that you have to act like a dumb blonde (no offense to all the blondies out there)." I told him.

"Hey! I'm not a blonde! And I didn't want to tell them about the competition." He yelled.

"Why wouldn't you tell them about the competition? I repeat: you bozo!" I yelled back.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop with the name calling. And I didn't tell them for a reason." He countered.

"The reason..." I pushed for the answer.

"The reason being that I did t want them to have worry about it with Jack having a broken arm." He explained.

"Oh okay, well then we should really mention it sometime soon…" I said.

"Ya we should." He agreed.

Jack's P.O.V.

We walked into the lobby to tell everyone the news.

"Guys… My arm's broken." I stated.

"Oh no!" Milton exclaimed.

"Well I hope it gets better before the competition." Jacob said.

"THE WHAT?"

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They have a competition! Well please review I'm so sorry that this was such a late chapter and was so short! Please review! 10 for the next chapter!**

**~EpicNinja8**


	19. Explanations

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I've just been so caught up with school because our teachers just decided to lay about 20 bazillion projects in the last two weeks of school! Crazy right? Oh and like everything is happening in the last two weeks of school! Well plus I've also had a MAJOR case of writers block... But here I am updating anyway, even thought this chapter might be bad I didn't want people to think that I disappeared off the face of the earth. So here is the new chapter! I apologize for any grammar mistakes NOW!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Kickin' It! If I did Kim and Jack would have been together a long time ago...**

**ENJOY :)**

_Aiden's P.O.V._

_I took Jacob's arm and pulled him aside. I gave him a glare, figured he had enough death glares for one day, and decided to start talking. _

"_Why didn't you tell them?" I questioned.  
><em>

"_What do you mean tell them? And what exactly would I tell them?" He countered._

"_Ummm… Don't act stupid. You know exactly what I'm talking about." I said._

"_Uhhhh…No I don't." Jacob defended._

"_Yes you do you bozo! The competition…. Gosh, just because you're a blonde doesn't mean that you have to act like a dumb blonde (no offense to all the blondies out there)." I told him._

_"Hey! I'm not a blonde! And I didn't want to tell them about the competition." He yelled._

_"Why wouldn't you tell them about the competition? I repeat: you bozo!" I yelled back._

_"Hey, hey, hey. Stop with the name calling. And I didn't tell them for a reason." He countered._

_"The reason..." I pushed for the answer._

_"The reason being that I did t want them to have worry about it with Jack having a broken arm." He explained._

"_Oh okay, well then we should really mention it sometime soon…" I said._

"_Ya we should." He agreed._

_Jack's P.O.V._

_We walked into the lobby to tell everyone the news. _

"_Guys… My arm's broken." I stated._

"_Oh no!" Milton exclaimed._

"_Well I hope it gets better before the competition." Jacob said._

"_THE WHAT?"_

Kim's P.O.V.

"THE WHAT?" We all yelled in unison.

"Why the heck would you not tell us?" Milton yelled.

"Yeah!" Eddie agreed.

"Yeah! Wait what were we talking about again? Because if we're talking about fairies they're totally real yo!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Jerry, fairies aren't real! Why can't you get that through your head?" Eddie asked.

"Because! They are real!" Jerry defended.

"No Jerry they aren't. According to scientific studies they have proved that fairies are not real…" Milton started.

"Milton! No one cares!" Jack interjected.

"Anyway… Jerry we were talking about how Aiden and Jacob knew that we had a

Competition and didn't tell us at all." I stated shooting a glare in their general direction. Watching them cringe in fear, I laughed and brushed it off.

"Well sorry, but we didn't want to add any more stress to the situation. We figured that'd you'd appreciate that." Aiden explained. I tried lunging at him, only to be held back by all four other guys.

"Kim, calm down. Look you know I think that I agree with Aiden. Telling us that we had a competition would just add to the stress build up. "He said kissing the top of my head.

"Ewwwwww. PDA!" Jerry and Eddie screeched.

"Oh c'mon guys. Just because you don't have girlfriends doesn't mean that you guys have to hate on Kim and me." Jack said.

"I guess, you're right Jack. You are the level-headed one in this relationship." I agreed.

"Aww… that's sweet Kim." Jack responded.

"Again ewwwww!" Jerry and Eddie reiterated.

"Really guys. You don't do this to me and Julie when we're together..." Milton stated.

"You're point being?" Eddie asked.

"Well you shouldn't criticize Kim and Jack just because you can. Give them some respect." Milton told them.

"Thank you Milton!" I responded.

"Okay now let's get back on the subject." Jacob pushed.

"Well when's the competition?" Rudy asked.

"It's is a couple days from now." Aiden answered. 

"Ummm... okay. Talk about short notice." Jack said.

"Well since it's so short notice and Jack's hurt… Would you guys like to join the wasabi Warriors?" Rudy asked.

"Sure!" They answered.

**Hey! I am so sorry that it's so short! But I wanted to get something up since I haven't updated in so long! Well please review! I am in need of some ideas so leave those in a review! Click the blue button! It's waiting for you!**


	20. Random Stuff Kinda

**Hey guys! I apologize for the short last chapter! I just had major writers block and the last couple weeks of school were crazy! I mean projects, finals, and we had our dance! It was insane, but nevertheless, school is now OVER and summer has STARTED! So I might be updating faster... And do remember that story telling you guys about, ****Making Toast: Not as Easy as it Sounds****, well I posted it! So if you love Hunger Games go check it out! So I apologize for any grammar mistakes now! And without further ado, another chapter of Spring Break!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin' It!**

**ENJOY! :)**

"_Well since it's so short notice and Jack's hurt… Would you guys like to join the wasabi Warriors?" Rudy asked._

"_Sure!" They answered._

Kim's P.O.V.

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Okay guys so let's start training tomorrow. Aiden and Jacob you guys cam meet us in the lobby of the Omni Resort, where we're staying." Rudy stated.

"Okay, what time?" Jacob asked.

"How about 9 a.m.?" Rudy suggested.

"Ya that's fine." Aiden stated.

"Great! We'll see you guys tomorrow at 9." Jack said. I could feel my eyes starting to droop. It had been a long day. Fights occurred, explanations were explained, and we had been to the hospital for the second time during the trip. I leaned against Jack's shoulder to keep myself from falling over from exhaustion. Jack and the guys were still talking to Aiden and Jacob when he looked down to me. I looked at him with pleading eyes that said 'please-stop-talking-and-take-me-back-to-the-hotel.' He simply nodded.

"Hey guys we should probably get going. Today was crazy and we should get some rest before training for the competition tomorrow." Jack told all of them.

"Ya we should." they all agreed.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Rudy yelled at the two silhouettes walking away from us.

"Okay, let's go." I mumbled.

"Kim do you want me to carry you?" Jack asked me.

"Yes please." I replied.

"Okay then get on my back." he told me. I jumped on and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Aww that's so sweet." Milton said.

"Ewwwww... PDA…" Eddie and Jerry said.

"Really you guys? You would understand if you guys actually had a chance of getting any girls." Milton countered.

"Hurtful!" Eddie and Jerry said.

"I told you guys that you should give them some respect!" Milton stated.

"Guys stop arguing, and let's get back to the hotel." Rudy interjected and that was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep.

Jack's P.O.V.

When we finally reached the van I slid Kim off my back only to find her sleeping. I scooped her into my arms and gently laid her in seat. The ride back was in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence but a comfortable one. The silence was finally broken when Jerry and Milton started arguing about a random topic once again.

"Milton, dude, iguanas do not fall from trees!" Jerry started.

"Yes they do Jerry!" Milton said.

"Jerry! They actually do fall from trees!" Eddie said. "Even I know that!"

"Really why?" Jerry yelled. The once comfortable silence had become a rambunctious commotion.

"Whatever temperature it is in the outside environment is what the iguana's internal temperature is. So when it's 32 degrees Fahrenheit outside the iguanas freeze to death and then fall from trees." Milton explained.

"I don't get it!" Jerry exclaimed.

Milton face-palmed; I internally face-palmed too. What is so hard to grasp about this topic?

"Okay I'll put it in simpler terms for you." Milton said. "When it gets cold outside so does the iguana and then they freeze, literally, they freeze to death. Then they fall from trees."

"Oh okay." Jerry stated. "I get it now."

"Guys we're here!" I heard Rudy yell over the commotion.

"Okay!" We all yelled back. I looked over to Kim and to my surprise she was still asleep despite all the yelling that had been going on in the car. I scooped her up, bridal style, and proceeded to carry her up to the penthouse that we all shared. Kim looked so peaceful while she was asleep. It looked as if she had the perfect day rather than the one that occurred today that was filled with so much commotion. When we got to the elevator we saw that Aiden and Jacob were there.

"Hey why are you guys here?" Jerry asked.

"Oh well we're staying here." Jacob answered.

"Oh okay, well that's convenient." Rudy added.

"Yeah it really is." Aiden said.

"Guys we never pressed an elevator button so we've been basically been sitting on the lobby floor the whole time." Milton told us pressing the top floor, 20, being the penthouse.

"You guys have the penthouse?" Aiden asked surprised.

"Yeah… Now what floor are you guys?" Eddie questioned them.

"We're the 19th floor." Jacob responded. "We were trying to stay in the penthouse but we found out that it was booked by Bobbi Wasabi."

"Oh okay. Well he gave us a vacation." Rudy explained. "So we don't have to pay for any of this." 

"Oh that's cool." Aiden said. "Well this is our floor we should rest up before practice tomorrow."

"Okay bye guys!" I said. When we got to our floor Milton unlocked the door for me and I went straight to Kim and my room. I gingerly laid Kim on the bed and tucked her under the covers.

"Jack do you want to watch a movie with us?" I heard Rudy yell.

"Sure! Be there in a second." I yelled back. I quickly kissed Kim on the forehead and made my way to the living room with the rest of the guys. Kung fu Cop 77 was in and the guys already managed to pull out all of the sweets located in a mile radius of the hotel, the floor was already partially covered in wrappers and popcorn kernels. About half-way through the movie I looked at my surroundings and saw that all the guys were passed out with candy boxes in their hands. At this point the floor was absolutely covered in wrappers; I couldn't even see a part of the actual floor, even though it was a fairly small living room that was an insane amount of candy. I felt myself falling asleep and found myself too lazy to drag myself to the room and fell asleep on the candy ridden floor.

**I know… really random chapter. But hey, on the Brightside training is going to start tomorrow. I will try to update as soon as possible! If anyone has any ideas for me then feel free to leave them in a review as I do not have PMing turned on. Well just click the little blue button and review! It's waiting for you!  
><strong>

**~EpicNinja8**


	21. Kick and Phil's Cousin

**So. It's been a while. Sorry for not updating in like ever… It's just been crazy the past few months. I'm either doing homework, at school, eating, or swimming. It seems as if I have no free time in my life. I have so many ideas I want to put down on paper, but nothing seems to look right when it's on paper. Plus, I've had major writers block and absolutely zero inspiration to write for this pairing… I apologize for grammatical errors as I wanted to get this out as soon as I could even if it took forever.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin' It!**

**ENJOY! :)**

"_Sure! Be there in a second." I yelled back. I quickly kissed Kim on the forehead and made my way to the living room with the rest of the guys. Kung fu Cop 77 was in and the guys already managed to pull out all of the sweets located in a mile radius of the hotel, the floor was already partially covered in wrappers and popcorn kernels. About half-way through the movie I looked at my surroundings and saw that all the guys were passed out with candy boxes in their hands. At this point the floor was absolutely covered in wrappers; I couldn't even see a part of the actual floor, even though it was a fairly small living room that was an insane amount of candy. I felt myself falling asleep and found myself too lazy to drag myself to the room and fell asleep on the candy ridden floor. _

Jack's P.O.V.

I awoke to the sun peeking through the curtains. My eyes slowly opened to take in my surroundings, the candy covered floor and the guys still passed out with candy boxes in their hands. I nonchalantly got up to go get ready for training. Wait a second… training! What time is it?! I ran to the room to find my iPhone. I was greeted by a still sleeping Kim, smiling to myself realizing how cute she looked while she slept. I looked all over the room for my phone to check the time, only to find that it was still in my pocket. I grabbed my phone and yanked it out of my pocket almost dropping it in the process. I quickly clicked the home button and glanced at the time it was already 9:30! Training was supposed to start at 9:00 we were already 30 minutes late. I woke up Kim first.

"Kim, Kim, Kim. WAKE UP!" I yelled.

"Jack, please, five more minutes." She mumbled.

"Kim, you have to wake up! Training was supposed to start 30 minutes ago!" I explained. She jolted up.

"What do you mean start 30 minutes ago?! Why didn't anyone wake up!?" She asked.

"Well the guys and I all fell asleep watching Kung Fu Cop 77… I just woke up. None of the guys are up yet." I told her.

"Well hurry up and get ready and then we can go wake up the guys." She said. I scrambled and got reading in a matter of like seconds. Or at least it felt like seconds. I had my lime green Bobbi Wasabi dry-fit tee on, white Nike shorts, and black Nike shoes. Kim had on a light pink work out tank, black Nike athletic shorts, and blue and green Nike shoes. We grabbed our gym bags and ran to wake up the guys. I started with Jerry.

"Wake Up!" I said. He didn't wake so I went to Milton.

"Milton, wake up!" He didn't wake up either. I went over to Kim. She wasn't having any luck either. I looked at her beautiful brown eyes and I think that we made a silent agreement. Three seconds later we were yelling…

"GUYS WAKE UP!" We yelled.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Kumquats!"

"What happened?!"

"Guys and get up and get your butts ready and dressed! We're already 35 minutes late!" Kim screamed shooting them all death glares. They all scurried to go get ready. In about five minutes everyone was ready in fear of Kim flipping them and squashing them like a bug. We all dashed out the door. I closed the door looking at the mess that we left the poor maid to clean up. We rushed to the elevator and Milton started to rapidly click the down button.

"GAHHHHHHH! The elevator isn't coming!" He yelled in frustration.

"Milton, calm down." I said patting him on the shoulder. The elevator opened a second later and we bounded into it. It seemed like the ride could not go slower, we stopped at almost every single floor. When we finally reached the lobby we found Aiden pacing in the middle of the floor and Jacob lazily lying on the couch.

"Jacob, what if something happened to them?!" Aiden said worried.

"Aid—"

"No, don't cut me off again!"

"Bu—" Jacob said signaling for Aiden to turn around. Aiden crossed his arms in frustration, by stubbornly applied to Jacob's request.

"Oh! Hi guys! Where have you been! I was worried something happened to you !" Aiden rambled.

"Well the guys here," Kim started, gesturing to them, "all decided that they were gonna watch Kung Fu Cop 77 when we got back, and I was already asleep so I couldn't set an alarm, but anyway Jack woke up at 9:30, woke me up and we woke up the guys, got ready and rushed down here."

"Okay then, well we need to start training." Jacob said.

"Yeah, we do." Rudy told us. "Do you guys know of a dojo around here?"

"Actually, one of our dojo's is around here! It's about a 5 minute walk from here." Aiden informed us.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Milton piped in. We walked along the beach until we reached a strip mall that resembled the one in Seaford. Since we had the competition in a couple of days Rudy gave us a really hard work out. At 12:00 he finally called break and we all went to this place that was awfully a lot like Falafel Phil's.

"Hi I'm Bill! And welcome to Burger Bill's!" He exclaimed as the group of us walked through the door. He sounded strangely like Phil too.

"Just out of curiosity… Are you related to Phil, who happens to own Falafel Phil's?" Milton asked.

"Phil! My cousin! He lives in…. uhhh… Seaford, yes?" He answered.

"Yes! He actually does!" Eddie told him. "We eat there all the time!"

"Are you the Wasabi Warriors? Phil talks about you all the time!" He wondered.

"Yes we are! I'm Rudy," He paused for dramatic effect, "the sensei."

"Okay then. Take a seat and I will get food." Bill said ushering them into a booth.

"Guys there is absolutely no way that we can all fit in this booth!" Eddie exclaimed.

"I can just sit on Jack's lap then." Kim shrugged.

"That's fine with me." I agreed. Kim got settled comfortably in my lap with minimal complaints from Eddie and Jerry.

"So guys, we will train at 9:00 a.m. tomorrow and then the next day is the competition." Rudy told us.

"That's fine, as long as everything is on schedule!" Aiden joked.

Tired from practice, we slowly walked back to the hotel in silence. As soon as we got into the room, Kim collapsed onto the bed.

"Hey, get changed okay? We should go to the beach." I whispered in her ear.

"But… I'm tired…" Kim complained.

"C'mon Kimmy, you know you want to go to the beach!" I tried convincing her.

"No…." She groaned.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to…. Tickle you!" I said, beginning to tickle her. After minutes of Kim's melodious laughter and my ear to ear smile Kim surrendered.

"Okay, okay, I give up! Let me change and we can go!" Kim managed to sputter out.

Kim slowly got up from the comfortable bed, grabbed her swimsuit and dragged herself to the bathroom. She came out wearing one of my button up shirts. It was a simple white one that she had rolled up to her elbows. It went to about her mid-thigh. She grabbed her coral colored fedora, Ray-Bans, and her beach bag. She stood there looking at me like I was supposed to do something.

"Well aren't you gonna change? Or are you just gonna stand there like you just saw a freaking double rainbow?!" She asked.

"Oh yeah... Right..." I said awkwardly. I grabbed my green swim trunks and a white shirt. I went in the bathroom and shut the door. I was finished changing in a matter of seconds, I checked my hair, I know it sounds girly, but hey, I gotta look good for my girl, and quickly exited the bathroom. I grabbed my sunglasses and track bag, linked hands with Kim and dragged her out to head to the beach. It only took a minute or two because our hotel was beach front. As soon as we stepped out onto the sand, Kim kicked off her flip flops and dug her toes into the sand, as if she was trying to soak up all the warmth she possible could from the grains of sand beneath her feet. The sun was blinding bright as we walked hand in hand down the beach, getting farther and farther away from the hotel with every step we took. We finally found a spot to sit, it was kind of secluded, but still near the general population of the beach-goers. Kim laid out her blanket and took her (or should I say my) white button up shirt to reveal her bright yellow bikini. She applied some sunscreen and laid down and closed her eyes. I sat there, taking in every ounce of her beauty, admiring her face that seemed to have perfect features. To me she looked like an angel without wings. She was perfect. And she was all mine. My mind flew in a million different directions. I would never would have believed someone if they told me I would eventually date my best friend, but yet here I am. After minutes of contemplation, I got tired of sitting still.

"Kim are you just going to lay there the whole time." I asked.

"I told you, I'm tired." She answered. "It's not like you can do much else."

"Oh contraire Kimmy. There is such a thing in this wonderful world of ours that is a waterproof cast." I countered her snarky response.

"Ughhhh, I forgot about that…" She groaned.

"C'mon Kim! We came out here to have fun! Now let's go." I said beginning to drag her towards the surf. She put all her strength into resisting me, which was totally not fair as to the fact that I was only able to use one arm to drag her behind me. After minutes of pulling, dragging, and resistance I finally got her knee-deep in the water.

"Jack! I just put sunscreen on! Now it's all gonna come off!" She yelled and attempted to smack me. I moved out of the way at the optimum moment, and she fell face first into the cool ocean water. I started to run. I was definitely going to pay for this.

"Jackson. Ryan. Anderson! Get your but back here!" She yelled as she broke the surface.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" I taunted. I could see her curse under her breath before beginning to run after me. So basically it went like this… I ran. I tripped. I fell. I got slapped by Kim. Simple as that. And I was laughing my butt off the whole time.

"Jack! You're such a doofus!" She playfully yelled at me.

"But, I'm your doofus." I said kissing her on the nose.

"I'm in love with such a fool." She muttered to herself.

"C'mon, before we go back to the hotel I wanna show you something..." I told her mysteriously. I grabbed her hand, and our stuff before dragging her off with me. Before I started walking, I convinced Kim to closed her eyes so that I could surprise her. I led her up to this rocky place on the beach. Silently, I set our stuff down, and put a towel onto a rock, that we could both sit on. Then I pulled Kim down next to me and told her to open her eyes again. We had perfect timing, just as she opened her eyes the sun began to set, turning the sky into a beautiful pallet of pinks, oranges, and purples.

"Jack, it's beautiful." She whispered and laid her head on my chest. We watched the sunset in a comfortable silence. The sky slowly turned from a variation of colors to a pitch black that was illuminated with a million little stars and one huge moon.

"You know Kim; you really scared me when you hit your head… I thought that you would never be the same." I admitted.

"And yet, here we are…" She replied sarcastically.

"But I love where we are right now." I replied cheesily, kissing her head ever-so-slightly. "C'mon, we should get back to the hotel; it's getting late and the competition's soon." She signed, and lifted her head from my chest and gathered our stuff together. We walked hand in hand along the moonlight beach. Kim's feet dragged along making footprints in the sand, she was exhausted. The moon shone perfectly on Kim's face. The light hit her face in ever right angle bringing out her features. In a short time, we reached the hotel. And we stepped into the shiny automatic doors. Kim forcefully pushed the penthouse button and shoved a keycard into the slot.

"Is someone tired?" I asked in a tone that I would talk to a baby in.

"No." She replied satirically. "Can't you just tell I'm extremely energetic?"

"Let's go, we're at our floor," I say completely ignoring her sarcastic comment. The doors opened to quite a sight. Flashing all over the place, were lights of various colors. There was trash strewn everywhere, our once clean penthouse had been adulterated with drink bottles, wrappers, chips, silly string, confetti, and any other party thing you could think of. Bodies were packed in so tightly, that Kim and I could barely step out of the elevator.

"I am going to drop kick whoever started this party into next week! I am never going to be able to get any sleep!" Kim screamed, but it was barely audible over the blasting music. Kim proceeded to push through the sea of people, threatening anyone who refused to move out of her way, I followed in her already beaten path, apologizing to people she shoved by. When we got to our door, Kim tried to turn the doorknob, only to find it locked.

"This is infuriating; all I want to do is sleep! Whoever is in there—You better open this door this instant. Why I outta—" She was interrupted by the door opening. Eyes widened, jaw dropped she managed to sputter out one word, "Gr—"

**Cliffy! Okay, so this is a pretty long chapter for me, it's a whole 2,412 words! That's almost double my normal amount! I worked insanely long on it, adding to it whenever I could. I thought you guys could use a little Kick too, as the amount of it has really been lacking… But, you guys deserve it, you've waited far too long for me to update! I'm really sorry! High school hit me harder than I thought it would, I've had to study SO much more! Classes are so much harder than my normal AC ones… Well I'm sorry again. I would really appreciate reviews; they encourage me to write each and every day! I'll work my hardest to get the next chapter out! In fact—I'm gonna start on it right now. So review! Just click the button below! :D**

**~ThE-Pr3ttY-LIgHtS**


End file.
